I'm the Daddy
by Iamhappytojustbealive
Summary: What if Severus had a child named Shyane shyann? Wait! She has platinum blonde hair! Grey eyes! What is up with that . . . ? Who is the father of the child? Will Severus still be with him or will his heart choose another?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Stopping a Train, Making Friends, and Forget is All in a Days Work for a Seer**

Severus was in the middle of sleeping when, something or rather someone jumped on his stomach. He winced and groaned in pain. He didn't open his eyes as he took the pillow from underneath his head and smacked the offending person off. The lump rolled off to the side and giggled.

"Mommy!" The lump called and giggled again as the pillow swatted her. Severus smiled and stopped his attack. He opened his eyes, then sat up. His smile widen when he saw a little girl with blonde hair. She looked at him with bright gray eyes.

"Must you wake me up like that every morning Shyane?" Severus asked as he climbed out of bed. He crossed his arms, looking at her. She thought for a while, then smiled brightly.

"You won't wake up anywise." She told Severus.

"It's otherwise." Severus corrected her as he picked her up. "Do you want to eat breakfast first or get dressed?"

"Hm . . . " As she thought, her stomach growled.

"Guess your stomach answered for you." Severus teased as he walked out of his room, down the hall, and toward his kitchen.

"Yep!" She agreed happily. Severus chuckled.

"Feed me, pluese."

"What do you want to eat?" Severus asked as he sat her in her high chair.

"I want . . . " She started, then asked. "What are you eaten' Mommy?"

"Some eggs and a piece of toast."

"Me no likey! I want Capteen Crush!" She exclaimed. "That's my favrice."

"Captain Crunch© it is." Severus said as he warmed up the stove. As it warmed up, he got out two bowls: one for Shyane's cereal, one for Severus to mix the eggs in, a glass, and a plate. He opened the refrigerator and got out three eggs, milk, and cereal. He poured some cereal into a bowl, then added milk. He then got out a spoon and fork. He gave the spoon and bowl to Shyane, who immediately began to eat it.

Severus broke the eggs and scrambled them with the fork. He added some salt and pepper, then put a skillet on an isle of the stove. He poured the eggs into the skillet. While he let the eggs simmer for a while, he put a piece of bread in the toaster and set it for golden toast (don't know how toasters work). He then turned back to the stove and began to stir the eggs around.

The eggs got done at the same time the toaster popped. Severus turned the stove off and shuffled the eggs into the plate from the skillet, which he put into the sink. He took the toast out of the toaster and put in his plate. Last, but not least, he went the refrigerator and poured himself a glass of orange juice. He sat at the table and ate.

"I no like egg." Shyane told Severus.

"I know." Severus said, he paused while eating to warn her. "Don't spill milk everywhere."

"I know." She told Severus. She 'oops' as she spilled a little. "I sorry." Severus sighed.

"That's all right."

"Today is the day!" She told Severus excitedly. "We go to Hogswert!"

"Yes, we do."

"I done eaten!" Shyane told Severus and showed him an empty bowl. She wiggled, trying to get down from the high chair. Severus rolled his eyes and got up. He collected the dishes and put them in the sink. He used a cleaning spell on them and the table, where Shyane wasted half of her milk on. He then got her from her high chair.

"Time for-"

"Bath time." She shouted. Severus laughed.

"All right, now let's see . . . " Severus mumbled as he picked through Shyane's clothes. Meanwhile, Shyane got bored and decided to ditch her towel and play hide-and-seek with Severus. Severus chose black shorts with a yellow top. He got a black robe to go over them and her black tennis shoes. He turned around and only saw a towel. "Shyane!"

It took Severus half an hour to find and scold her. It took another half an hour to put her clothes on and fix her hair, which was in two high pony tails with a yellow ribbon tied in a bow around each.

He apparited them to the train station. Once there, they went to 9 3/4. Shyane was ecstatic to go there, so ecstatic that she ran back and forth until Severus scolded her. They quickly got on the plain and went into the last comparment in the train.

Shyane stood in the seat and peeked out the window. She gasped at all the people in robes she saw talking, walking, and getting on the train. She turned to Severus.

"Are all they goin' to Hogswert like us?" She asked curiously. Severus nodded his head. She turned back to the window. "Wow . . . "

Soon, the train was full and began to pull off, which jerked Shyane back against her seat. She sat down and looked at Severus, who was reading and planning his work schedule for his class.

"I boreded." She told Severus. Without looking up, he pulled out his wand with one hand and did a spell that brought her toys over to her. She began to play with them, well two in particular. A train and a doll.

"Wook out Misser train! A bad, scary man is going to come and-" She crashed the two together and made the train go selling through the air. It landed on Severus's head. "Boom! Bye byes train to Hogswert!" Severus frowned, knowing that she was a 'seer' and had just seen something.

"Shyane when will the train go bye bye?" Severus asked, trying not to sound panicky. He didn't want her to cry or any of the sort. She thought that her 'seeing' things were just her imagination.

"In a wittle while." She answered.

"Shyane, stay here." Severus said and quickly left the comparment to go to the head of the train and warn the conductor. After awhile, Shyane got bored and wanted to explore, but stayed because Severus told her to stay. She picked up the doll again and played with it. While playing, the train gave a jerk, which made her bump her head. She started crying, which drew attention to the compartment. The door slammed open, which stopped Shyane from crying. Harry, Hermione, and Ron peaked in. Shyane and them blinked at each other.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked, coming out of her stupor. Shyane shook her head and sniffed. "Aw . . . "

Hermione rushed over to pick her up, however didn't because Shyane stepped away from her.

"Do want me to kiss and make it better?" She asked. Shyane frowned.

"Only Mummy does." Shyane told her.

"Well, where's your mommy?" Hermione asked.

"Talkin to someone." Shyane told her and looked at Ron and Harry, who by now had come into the compartment.

"She looks like a kind of like Malfoy, don't you think?" Ron asked as he studied her. She tilted her head slightly to the side. "Only a little cute girl."

"She does, doesn't she . . . " Harry said and walked closer to her. Shyane took another step back and watched them warily.

"What's your mommy's name?" Hermione asked.

"None of your damn business." Shyane told them. They gasped.

"Bloody hell." Ron said.

"You should not say such a bad." Hermione scolded. Shyane looked at her curiously.

"What word?"

"The 'd' word." Hermione informed her.

"I no say 'd word'. I say 'none of your damn business'." She pointed out to Hermione.

"What she means kid is not to say 'damn'." Ron told her bluntly. Hermione glared at Ron.

"Ronald!" She looked back at Shyane. "Anyway, don't say it ever again."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Shyane told Hermione. "Only Mummy can! And you no my mummy!"

"I'm sure your mother wouldn't want you saying that, Little one." Harry said as he knelt on one knee in front of her. Shyane looked at Harry, who smiled friendly at her and held out his hand (which held some candy in it). She glanced at it cautiously before stepping forward and picking one piece out of Harry's hand. She looked at Harry as she ate it.

"Yummy!" She exclaimed as took the rest from Harry and ate them. Harry laughed slightly. "I like you!"

"What about me?" Hermione asked. Shyane looked at her.

"Nope!" She answered then looked back at Harry. "Play with me!"

"I don't know . . . " Harry started, but saw the disappointment and loneliness in her eyes. "It wouldn't hurt, would your mummy get mad?"

"I no know." She told him. She picked up a toy and showed him. "This is my magincal dregan! It can breathe fire and stuff! Watch!"

She pressed his nose and the dragon breathed fire.

"Cool!" Ron and Harry exclaimed at the same time. Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron pushed her out the way to see the dragon.

"Does it do anything else?" Ron asked.

"Dregan float!" Shyane told the dragon, which started to flap its wing and float.

"Wow . . . !" Harry whispered.

"What are you four year olds?" Hermione asked.

"No, I three and half!" Shyane corrected her, then turned back to the dragon. "Fly a roundy round and come back."

"A roundy round?" Ron asked. The dragon took to the air, did a loop-ty-loop/?, and landed. "Cool! Tell it to fly and land on Hermione's head."

"Ron, I don't want that-" Hermione started, but Shyane interrupted her.

"Fly and land on Bushy Head!" She told the dragon. Hermione huffed at being called 'bushy head' and the dragon landing on her. "Get this blasted thing off, before I knock it off!"

"..." Shyane frowned at Hermione. "Dregan comes back to me for a nice hug!"

The dragon flew back to her and she hugged it. They heard a small noise and leaned in close.

"That thing is purring?" Harry questioned.

"He likes to make nice nice!" Shyane told him and held the dragon out. "You want to make nice nice?"

"Cool!" Ron said and grabbed the dragon. He hugged it and felt it purr. "Wow, I wish I had a toy like this!"

"Me too!" Harry agreed.

"I guess it is nice . . . " Hermione reluctancy agreed. Ron gave Shyane back her dragon.

"Look at my other toy!" Shyane told them. She picked up her train and sat it on the ground. She pressed a button.

"Choo . . . Choo . . . " The train went as it started moving. At first, it moved on the ground; however, when it built up enough speed, it took to the sky and started circling the room. Everyone in the compartment 'Uwed' and 'Awed'. After a while, it slowed down. It slowly came to a landing, then a complete stop.

"Your mum must be rich." Ron stated.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded.

"What rich?" Shyane asked.

"It's when you have a lot of money." Harry explained.

"Oh, then Mummy is rich!" She declared proudly. "Mummy love to buy me new toys!"

"What's your mommy's name?" Harry asked curiously.

"My mummy's name is-" She started, but was interrupted by Hermione.

"I thought you said it was none of my damn business?" Hermione asked.

"You said the 'd' word!" Shyane shouted and pointed at Hermione.

"..." Hermione's right eye twitched. "Why don't you like me?"

"Cause you bussy." She answered.

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"Bussy."

"I think she means bossy." Harry told Hermione.

"Oh . . . Hey, I'm not bossy! You've only known me for a while!"

"Don't worry. I like you later, when you and Ron go kissy kisses." She told Hermione, which made her and Ron blush. Hermione was about to say something when the train started moving again. "Mummy is coming back!"

"Whose your —"

"What are you three doing back here?" Severus's voice rung out through the air. Hermione, Harry, and Ron tensed. They stood up and turned to face Severus.

"Professor . . . " Ron cleared his throat nervously.

"We heard someone crying, and we came to see if they were hurt." Harry told Severus, who immediately looked at Shyane. Shyane smiled and ran up to Severus.

"I got boo boo on head." She told Severus, who picked her up and kissed the top of her head. Harry and the others watched in shock and amazement as she giggled. Severus smiled at her, then looked at them with a frown and a glare. They took the quiet hint and literally ran out of the compartment. He looked back at Shyane with a smile.

"Better?" Severus asked.

"Yes." She answered. Severus sat down, still holding Shyane. "Where did you go?"

"To talk with someone."

"Oh . . . I sleepy . . . " She told Severus with a yawn.

"Then go to sleep."

"Ah, nice to see you Severus." Dumbeldore greeted.

"Albus." Severus greeted. Dumbeldore grinned when he saw Shyane. "Tough ride? I heard that you-know-who had set a trap, but you stopped it in time."

"I did . . . Albus . . . I believe, no I know that Shyane is a Seer."

"Really, that's a rare gift . . . Those she know how to use it?"

"No, she doesn't even know that she's one."

"Severus, why haven't you told her? She might tell you things that you shouldn't hear."

"I just want her to grow up as normal as possible . . . "

"Severus . . . " Dumbeldore started, but stopped when he heard and saw Shyane yawn and stretch. "Have a good sleep young one?"

"Granddad!" She exclaimed and held her arms up. Dumbeldore laughed and took her from Severus.

"How have you been little one? I haven't seen you in so long. I'm surprise you can remember me."

"I no forget you! You help Mummy soon and get me Daddy!" She told Dumbeldore, who shot a look at Severus. Severus looked at you and sighed.

"Shyane, you don't need your daddy." Severus told her. She looked down sadly. "At least, not your biological father . . . "

"How about we go to the main hall and wait for the first years?"

"Hey, it's that girl Harry!" Ron exclaimed and pointed at Shyane who, was sitting on Severu's lap and playing with Dumbeldore's beard.

"It is. I wonder who her mother is. Wait a minute!" Harry said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"She MUST be a Malfoy! She has the same hair, eyes, spoiled with expensive toys, rich, and knows Severus!" Harry pointed out.

"I didn't know Malfoy had a little sister." Ron said.

"I wonder why she wasn't with him on the train, never talks about her, or why is she here at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked curiously.

Severus was now having tea and talking to Dumbeldore in Dumbeldore's office. Shyane was behind them petting Fawkes/?.

"If you want Severus, I know a spell that I could cast on her to suppress her powers for a while. I could cast it if you want?" Dumbeldore suggested. Severus looked at Shyane, then back to Dumbeldore. He nodded his head.

"It would be greatly appreciated . . . I don't think I can handle knowing my future all the time, neither should her . . . at least until she's older." Severus told Dumbeldore. Dumbeldore nodded his head and picked up his wand. He pointed it at Shyane, said the incantation, and she was engulfed in a light. It soon died down, Shyane was still playing like nothing happened. "She didn't feel it?"

"Not physically; however mentally, she might feel a little depressed at first. Though, after a couple of days, she should be back to her normal self." Dumbeldore informed Severus. "Now, tell me. Have you told her biological father about her?"

"No, I haven't . . . I don't need to."

"Severus . . . "

"Don't Severus me! Lu-

* * *

**Cut it short! Sorry! Needed a cliffhanger! So . . . how was it?...Did it suck?...Cause if it did, tell me . . . not harshly you know. Just something like, I didn't like this story or this is poorly written or it wasn't that good or you could have done better or . . . well, you get the picture . . . Anyway, Please Review!**

**Disclaimer:  
**

**No Owny Harry Potter!**


	2. Chapter 2

What if Severus had a child named Shyane (shy-ann)? Wait! She has platinum blonde hair! Grey eyes! What is up with that . . . ? Who is the father of the child? Will Severus still be with him or will his heart choose another?

**_Recap: _**

"Hey, it's that girl Harry!" Ron exclaimed and pointed at Shyane who, was sitting on Severu's lap and playing with Dumbeldore's beard.

"It is. I wonder who her mother is. Wait a minute!" Harry said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"She MUST be a Malfoy! She has the same hair, eyes, spoiled with expensive toys, rich, and knows Severus!" Harry pointed out.

"I didn't know Malfoy had a little sister." Ron said.

"I wonder why she wasn't with him on the train, never talks about her, or why is she here at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked curiously.

Severus was now having tea and talking to Dumbeldore in Dumbeldore's office. Shyane was behind them petting Fawkes/?.

"If you want Severus, I know a spell that I could cast on her to suppress her powers for a while. I could cast it if you want?" Dumbeldore suggested. Severus looked at Shyane, then back to Dumbeldore. He nodded his head.

"It would be greatly appreciated . . . I don't think I can handle knowing my future all the time, neither should her . . . at least until she's older." Severus told Dumbeldore. Dumbeldore nodded his head and picked up his wand. He pointed it at Shyane, said the incantation, and she was engulfed in a light. It soon died down, Shyane was still playing like nothing happened. "She didn't feel it?"

"Not physically; however mentally, she might feel a little depressed at first. Though, after a couple of days, she should be back to her normal self." Dumbeldore informed Severus. "Now, tell me. Have you told her biological father about her?"

"No, I haven't . . . I don't need to."

"Severus . . . "

"Don't Severus me! Lu-

* * *

"Mommy!" Shyane shouted and ran over to Severus. "I have a tummy ache in my head." Severus blinked, then picked her up.

"A tummy ache in your head?" He asked teasingly. She nodded her head and pointed at her left temple.

"Kiss it better." She told him, which he did. She pointed to the other one. "Kiss it better there too." He kissed that one too.

"Better?" He asked and raised his head on top of hers as she began to play with his robe. She nodded her head, which made his move up and down too. She giggled and did it again. Severus rolled his eyes as he stood up.

"Forgive me for cutting our meeting, Dumbeldore, but I would like to get Shyane acquainted with our room." Severus told Dumbeldore as he walked towards the door.

"It's quite alright." Dumbeldore told Severus as he opened the door. "Have a nice day."

"My woom is big!" Shyane exclaimed to Severus excited as she dragged him to see. "See! See!" Severus laughed a little.

"I see, it is big."

"Yes, it is."

"Alright, Shy. I want you to stay in this play pen for me, okay?" Severus said as he closed and locked the door to the play pen.

"I no baby." Shyane said with a pout and crossed her arm.

"I know." Severus told her as he placed some of her toys in there with her. "But I don't want your toys everywhere." _Or you for that matter..._

"Hey, it's that little kid!" Ron exclaimed as he noticed Shyane after he sat down. Severus frowned.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for shouting." Severus sat as he walked to stand in front of the class. They were all whispering and staring at Shyane. "Anyone, who I catch not paying attention to me will have detention for two weeks, cleaning cauldrons, twenty points will be taken, AND you will be staying here for Hogsmede."

Everyone gulped and started paying EVEN more attention to Severus. Severus had cast as silencing and alert charm over Shyane's play pen. Shyane giggled as she started playing with her dragon.

"You did good for your first day." Severus told Shyane as they walked to dinner. Shyane smiled and started to skip next to Severus. Severus frowned slightly. "Shyane, slow down and watch were yo-"

The warning came too late as she ran into someone.

"Ooaf!" She grunted as she fell back onto her bottom. Her lower lip trembled as the person she ran into picked her up.

"You should watch where you're going kid." Draco scolded, then frowned. His eyes narrowed. Shyane narrowed her eyes. He tilted his head, which she copied too. "You're the kid from Potions! You look-"

"I'll take her now, Draco." Severus said quickly and took her. Draco raised an eyebrow as Severus rushed past him and into the Great Hall/?.

"Odd...Not a lot of people have grey eyes and blond hair..." Draco said to himself in a low voice

"Shyane, eat with a fork." Severus scolded as Shyane started eating applesauce with by the handfuls WITH her hands.

"Buts I can gets more in my mouth!" She told Severus, who was wiping her hands and face with a rag. Everyone that heard her at the table laughed.

"And on your cheeks." Severus said and pinched each of her cheeks. She giggled. He then tapped her nose. "And on your nose."

"I apolonize." She said.

"It's quite alright, Shyane." Severus said as he handed her a soon, which she took.

"Mummy, can you pulese pass the sugar so I can put it on my masheded apples?" She asked Severus.

"How much do you need?" He asked her. Her face scrunched in thought.

"A teaspoon." She answered as Severus handed her the sugar. She took a spoon and carefully measure out a tsp. and sprinkled it on her applesauce. The table that was paying attention (which was most of it, being that she was the only four year-old human here) watched impressed.

"You know, I'm both not surprised and surprised." Remus stated. "I'm not surprised, because she's Severus's daughter; it's just the fact that she's a three year-old-"

"I is a three and a half." She corrected. "I a big girl and smart. Right Mummy?"

"That's right." Severus agreed proudly.

"You certainly are." Dumbeldore agreed. "Would you like some chocolate pudding?"

"No, thank you." She declined. "Mummy says no sweets between 4 P.M. and 9 A.M."

"I see."

"And she's so polite." McGonagall added.

"I wonder what she's saying that would make them so interested?" Hermione asked curiously. Ron shrugged.

"Maybe they're just babying her." Ron stated.

"Have you seen how Malfoy is looking at her?" Harry asked them. They all looked over and saw Malfoy watching Shyane with an odd expression of his face.

"Hey, I didn't know you had a younger sister." Pansy said to Draco. "She cute."

"I don't have a sister." Draco stated with narrowed eyes as he continued to watch the toddler.

"Really, I thought blonde hair and grey eyes were traits of only Malfoys?" Crabbe asked, sounding confused. Draco frowned.

"They are..."

"Shyane!" Severus called. Shyane stopped running around the Severus's study.

"Yesh?" She asked as she ran over to his desk.

"Don't run in here." He scolded. "I have to plan lessons and grade the written work that they did today!"

"But-" She started.

"No, but!" He interrupted and gestured with his right towards the door. "Go somewhere else and bug them! I am tired of your noise! So just get lost!"

Shyane nodded her head and ran out of Severus's room with tears in her eyes. She ran to her room and picked up her dragon; she then hugged it.

"Dregan...Mummy doesn't love me!" Shyane cried and hugged the dragon closer. The dragon just purred. Shyane pulled away and sniffed. "At weast you do...I'll wun away for always and always..."

With that said, she ran out of the room with her dragon still in her arms. Then, she went to the door and opened it. Once it was open, she took off running though the halls. No one was in the halls, most were in their dorms talking and resting.

She walked around for about ten minutes when she saw someone or rather some animal.

"Doggy!" She squealed, which startled the large big dog. She ran to it and hugged it. The dog just watched her still shocked. "You is pretty doggy!"

The dog snorted and turned to leave. Shyane sniffed, which made the dog turn its head to look at her.

"You...weaving...?" She asked sadly, then yelled. "I want my mummy!"

The dog winced at the yell and quickly walked over to Shyane, who immediately was happy again. The dog rolled its eyes as it picked Shyane up from behind by her shirt. Shyane giggled and squirmed as the dog started walking. People in the hall were staring at the odd picture of a little girl, who was giggling, being carried in the mouth by her shirt by a large black dog.

Shyane soon got bored and decided to burn people that they were passing by with her dragon's fire. She giggled as she watched them scream as they stopped, dropped, and rolled. The dog quicken his pace to his destination, which was nearby. He was almost there when he heard a yell.

"Snuffles!" Harry called. The dog, now known as Snuffles, turned around. Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran up to him. Harry quickly got Shyane from hanging out of his mouth.

"What in the world are you doing with this little girl?" Harry asked suspiciously. Snuffles gestured his head to Dumbeldore's door. "Oh..."

"Popper!" Shyane said. Harry looked at her and blinked. "Five points from Gywfinyor for being an imbelshell!"

"..." Harry's eyebrow twitched.

"She must of picked that up from Snape." Hermione suggested.

"Sounds about like him." Ron said flatly. "'Cept that 'popper' part."

"I want to play with doggy, Popper!" Shyane told Harry as she wiggled to get down. Harry sat her down on Snuffle's back, who protested a little.

"My name is Harry, not Popper." Harry told Shyane, who ignored him as she took the one hand she wasn't holding her dragon and pulled Snuffle's left ear. Snuffle's yipped and shook trying to loosen the painful grip on his ear. Harry sighed and took her hand away from Snuffle's ear. "That's not nice. Would you like someone pulling your ear?"

"No..." Shyane answered after she thought for about a minute, she then said to Snuffles. "I sowy Sniffles."

"She's just too cute..." Hermione said.

"Albus!" Severus yelled in a fearful and worried voice. "I don't know where Shyane is! One minute she's there, the next she's gone! It's all my fault!"

"Calm down Severus." Dumbeldore said in a soothing voice. "Now what happened?"

"Shyane was running around the room, because I promised to read her a book when I was done and told her to do something while I was planning and grading. So, she started running around the study. I had a headache and was tired of grading and from the train ride, so I took it out on her." Severus told Dumbeldore in a remorseful tone. "I told her to...oh Merlin...I told her to bug someone else...I...Albus...I told her to get lost..."

Severus shook his head and wiped at the tears that threaten to spill down his face.

"I'm sure that we can find her." Dumbeldore assured Severus.

"It's-" Severus was interrupted when the door opened to Dumbeldore's office. First Harry came in followed by Ron, Hermione, and, last but not least, Snuffles (who was still carrying Shyane on his back). Shyane yawned sleepily, then she saw who was sitting in the chair. "Shyane!"

Severus ran up to her and grabbed her off of Snuffles's back. He hugged her tightly.

"Muffha!" Shyane shout was muffled by Severus's robe.

"Don't EVER scare me like that..." Severus said with a relieved sigh as he kissed the top of Shyane's head. Shyane nodded her head. Severus then looked at Harry and the others. "Ten points a piece to Gryffindor for helping her get here."

"Don't think us, it was Snuffles, sir." Hermione pointed out, earning a glare from Ron for endangering his earned pointed. Harry nodded his head to agree with Hermione. Snuffles looked at Severus, who raised an eyebrow and just walked past him and out the door. Snuffles hung his head.

"What's wrong Snuffles?" Harry asked. Snuffles looked back at the door, then back at the ground.

"Is it Snape?" Ron asked. "What about him?"

"Would you children be so kind as to leave?" Dumbeldore asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who nodded there heads. Snuffle's started to follow them. "Not you Snuffles."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione gave a look, but shrugged and walked on out. If Dumbeldore wanted them to know, he would have told them. Though, this didn't stop Hermione from thinking and being curious.

"Transform please." Dumbeldore said to Snuffles, who tilted his head at him, but did as told.

"What is it that you want Professor Dumbeldore?"

* * *

Ha! Another cliffhanger! So . . . how was it?...Did it suck?...Cause if it did, tell me . . . not harshly you know. Just...be gentle with me...you know something like: I didn't like this story or it wasn't to my taste...I also take CONSTRUCTIVE critism, not DESTRUCTIVE! Anyway, Please Review! Oh, and thank you all for reviewing the last chapter! (blows kisses)!

Disclaimer:

No Owny Harry Potter!


	3. Chapter 3

_What if Severus had a child named Shyane (shy-ann)? Wait! She has platinum blonde hair! Grey eyes! What is up with that . . . ? Who is the father of the child? Will Severus still be with him or will his heart choose another?

* * *

_

****

Recap:

"Albus!" Severus yelled in a fearful and worried voice. "I don't know where Shyane is! One minute she's there, the next she's gone! It's all my fault!"

"Calm down Severus." Dumbeldore said in a soothing voice. "Now what happened?"

"Shyane was running around the room, because I promised to read her a book when I was done and told her to do something while I was planning and grading. So, she started running around the study. I had a headache and was tired of grading and from the train ride, so I took it out on her." Severus told Dumbeldore in a remorseful tone. "I told her to...oh Merlin...I told her to bug someone else...I...Albus...I told her to get lost..."

Severus shook his head and wiped at the tears that threaten to spill down his face.

"I'm sure that we can find her." Dumbeldore assured Severus.

"It's-" Severus was interrupted when the door opened to Dumbeldore's office. First Harry came in followed by Ron, Hermione, and, last but not least, Snuffles (who was still carrying Shyane on his back). Shyane yawned sleepily, then she saw who was sitting in the chair. "Shyane!"

Severus ran up to her and grabbed her off of Snuffles's back. He hugged her tightly.

"Muffha!" Shyane shout was muffled by Severus's robe.

"Don't EVER scare me like that..." Severus said with a relieved sigh as he kissed the top of Shyane's head. Shyane nodded her head. Severus then looked at Harry and the others. "Ten points a piece to Gryffindor for helping her get here."

"Don't think us, it was Snuffles, sir." Hermione pointed out, earning a glare from Ron for endangering his earned pointed. Harry nodded his head to agree with Hermione. Snuffles looked at Severus, who raised an eyebrow and just walked past him and out the door. Snuffles hung his head.

"What's wrong Snuffles?" Harry asked. Snuffles looked back at the door, then back at the ground.

"Is it Snape?" Ron asked. "What about him?"

"Would you children be so kind as to leave?" Dumbeldore asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who nodded there heads. Snuffle's started to follow them. "Not you Snuffles."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione gave a look, but shrugged and walked on out. If Dumbeldore wanted them to know, he would have told them. Though, this didn't stop Hermione from thinking and being curious.

"Transform please." Dumbeldore said to Snuffles, who tilted his head at him, but did as told.

"What is it that you want Professor Dumbeldore?"

* * *

"What book do you want me to read?" Severus asked Shyane who was climbing under the covers of her bed.

"The one that has that dwagen and the pwetty pwincess." She said.

"Again?" Severus asked teasingly as he sat in a chair besides Shyane's bed. Shyane nodded her head excited.

"It my favwite!" She told Severus, who laughed a little as he opened the book.

"Once upon a time..."

* * *

"And the dragon was slain. The princess married the prince that saved her and they lived happily ever after." Severus finished and closed the book. He smiled when he saw that Shyane was asleep. He stood up, put the book away, walked to her bed, kissed her on the forehead, tucked her in, cut off the light, cut on her night light, walked out the room, and closed the door halfway.

As Severus went into his room, he sighed. He was still slightly frighten from Shyane's attempt at a room away. He forgot that Dumbeldore said that she might be a little depressed. He shouldn't have been so hard on her... He sighed again and got ready for bed.

* * *

"Mummy!" Shyane shouted as she jumped on Severus's stomach, earning her a pained groan. "Mummy!"

Severus sat up quickly and wrapped Shyane in covers. Shyane giggled as she tried to get out of the clothe prison. Meanwhile, Severus climbed out of bed and went to the rest room to use the toilet and start Shyane's bath up.

"I fwee!" Shyane exclaimed in a victorious voice. She ran in the bathroom. "No bathe!"

"You have to, don't you want to stay pretty and clean?" Severus asked as he picked her up.

"Mummy no washes hair like you do ats home." She pointed out. "Mummy lookeded pretty and clean. Mummy bent nose."

"I bent my nose so that I wouldn't smell all those potions, and I put grease to keep my hair from damaging. That's why I don't wash my hair." Severus informed her as he began to take her clothes off.

"..."

* * *

"I want cweal!" Shyane said, sulking.

"I'm afraid we don't have that here." Dumbeldore told Shyane.

"I want cweal!" She said.

"They don't have that here Shyane." Severus told her. She frowned. "How about some fruit?"

"Cweal!" Shyane repeated. "I want cweal!"

"Shyane, stop it!" Severus scolded her. "I told you that they don't have cereal here! Do you want to go to time out or get a spanking?"

"No..." Shyane answered, her bottom lip trembling. "I sowy."

"There's no harm done." Remus said and slid a plate of blueberry pancakes to her. "Try these, they're yummy!"

* * *

"I want stay with you!" Shyane said to Severus. She ran up to him and hugged his leg tightly. Severus sighed.

"You can't. We're doing advance potions today, and I don't want to risk you getting hurt." Severus told her. "Now go to Professor Lupin."

"No, I stay with you!" She said and tighten her grip on his leg. Remus chuckled as he knelt down.

"It won't be so bad staying with me." Remus told her, who turned her head to look at him. "We can talk, eat snacks, play some games, and you can meet some of my friends. We can even visit your grandfather."

"..." Shyane thought for a moment, then looked back at Severus. "You be back?"

"Of course, I would never leave you and never come back." Severus told Shyane. "Now, give me a hug."

"Kay!" She moved away as Severus bent down; then, she hugged him tightly. She let go and back away.

"Now, be a good girl for Lupin." Severus sat as he patted her head. She giggled and nodded her head. He smiled at her and turned to leave.

"See you later Mummy!"

* * *

"And this is where I teach." Remus said. "This is Defense Against Dark Arts or DADA" Shyane ignored him and ran up to the black dog known as-

"Sniffles!" Shyane shouted in the dog's ear as she hugged it. The dog winced and tried to get away from her. Remus laughed when Snuffles looked at him for help. Remus shook his head.

"Looks like you've taken a liking to Snuffles." Remus pointed out as he walked over to them.

"Mummy never give me pup." Shyane explained. "I wike puppise! I wike Sniffles! He is kute!"

"Isn't he?" Remus joked, earning a glare from 'Snuffles'.

"Is Sniffles your pup?" She asked Remus, who thought about it.

"Kind of...He's really Harry's, but I take care of him." Remus told her.

"Popper!" Shyane said. "Silly names. Popper and Sniffles, make me laugh."

"They are silly." Remus agreed, then said. "I know what can make you laugh more."

"What?" She asked curiously while letting go of Snuffles.

"This!" Remus shouted and started to tickle her.

"No fair!" Shyane said. "You no take nappy! I want no nappy!"

"Severus informed me that you'll be grouchy the whole day if you don't take a nap." Remus said as he placed her on a bed he transfigured from an extra desk.

"I no sleep with no dregan." She told Remus, who frowned in confusion.

"Whose 'dregan'?" Remus asked.

"My best fwiend." Shyane said. "I want dregan!"

"..." Remus thought about how to get her to sleep when he heard her start to sniffle. "Hey, don't cry...Let's see...Oh, I know! Snuffles will sleep with you instead!"

Snuffles gave Remus a look that said 'you're out of your f-cking mind!!!'. Shyane stopped sniffing and clapped her hands in joy.

"Come here Sniffles!" Shyane shouted. Snuffles just looked at her like she was crazy. Shyane started sniffling as tears started coming to her eyes. Remus glared at Snuffles and nudged him with his foot. Snuffles snorted and started to leave the room. Shyane now started crying. "Sniffles hate me!"

"No he doesn't." Remus said to her as he grabbed Snuffles's tail and pulled him back in the room. Snuffles's growled and clawed at the floor as Remus pulled him to the bed. "If you don't want your tail PULLED OUT, I suggest to climb on that bed."

Snuffles glared at Remus. Shyane was now crying hysterically.

"I want my mummy!" She cried and started throwing a tantrum. She threw a pillow at Remus. Remus was caught off guard and knocked to the ground by the pillow. Snuffles barked/laughed at Remus, but stopped when he got hit in the face with a pillow.

"Now calm down Shyan-ofmp!" Remus got hit in the face with a pillow.

"Mummy, Mummy!" She cried. Snuffles jumped on the bed and growled at her. She stopped crying and stared at him. He stopped growling and stared at her suspiciously. She sniffed. Remus got off the ground and watched them. She held her arms open and put on a puppy face. "Can I hug you Sniffles, pwetty pwease...?..."

Snuffles couldn't resist her face and hesitantly walked over to her. She hugged him and buried her face in his fur. He winced when some of her mucus got in his fur.

"I sowy." She said, then yawned. She slowly closed her eyes as she snuggled deeper into Snuffle's face. Snuffle laid down with his head on his front legs and glared at Remus, who was smirking at him. "Night, night Sniffles..."

* * *

"Tell me where is my daughter, Lupin." Severus demanded as he pushed the door open. Remus smiled.

"She's asleep." Remus told Severus as he pointed to the further back of the class where Shyane was sleeping with Snuffles.

"With that dog, she could catch fleas!" Severus said as he rushed over to her. He shook her gently. She yawned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes with her fist. She blinked a couple of time as she yawned again.

"Mummy!" She exclaimed to Severus, then jumped in his arms. "Mummy, Mummy!"

"How was your nappy?" Severus asked her.

"It was nice, nice nappy." She told Severus. "Sniffles sleeped with me 'stead of dregan."

"I forgot to get your dragon! I'm so sorry, Little Dragon." Severus told her. He then looked at Snuffles, who was awake ever since Severus talked about him having fleas. Snuffles was staying at him. "...Thank you."

"..." Snuffles sat up and his tail wagged happily. Severus's raised an eyebrow.

"Your animal is odd." Severus stated as he turned to face Remus, who smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"He's Popper's." Shyane corrected Severus, who looked at her confused.

"She probably means Harry or rather Potter." Remus informed him. "Snuffles is sort of Harry's dog, and I watch and keep him."

"How do you know he's not dangerous?" Severus asked Remus as he watched Snuffle's ears droop and his tails stopped wagging slightly. He jumped off the bed, startling Severus. He walked up to Severus and rubbed against his left leg.

"Wook, he making nice nice!" Shyane told Severu's excitedly. Severus grimaced and walked away towards the door.

"Let's go to lunch." Severus told her. "Then you can join me in class. The first years have no potions."

"Don't let him get to you." Remus said to Snuffles, who was back on the bed mopping. Snuffles shook his head and sighed as he laid his head down on his front paws. "You've got it bad don't you?"

* * *

Yeah..it's kind of short...Alrighty then, how was it?...Was it good? Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh? Did it suck?...Cause if it did, tell me . . . not harshly you know. Just...be gentle with me...you know something like: I didn't like this story or it wasn't to my taste...I also take CONSTRUCTIVE critism, not DESTRUCTIVE! Anyway, Please Review! Oh, and thank you all for reviewing the last chapter! (blows kisses)!

Disclaimer:

No Owny Harry Potter!


	4. Chapter 4

_What if Severus had a child named Shyane (shy-ann)? Wait! She has platinum blonde hair! Grey eyes! What is up with that . . . ? Who is the father of the child? Will Severus still be with him or will his heart choose another?_

**_Recap: _**

"Mummy!" She exclaimed to Severus, then jumped in his arms. "Mummy, Mummy!"

"How was your nappy?" Severus asked her.

"It was nice, nice nappy." She told Severus. "Sniffles sleeped with me 'stead of dregan."

"I forgot to get your dragon! I'm so sorry, Little Dragon." Severus told her. He then looked at Snuffles, who was awake ever since Severus talked about him having fleas. Snuffles was staying at him. "...Thank you."

"..." Snuffles sat up and his tail wagged happily. Severus's raised an eyebrow.

"Your animal is odd." Severus stated as he turned to face Remus, who smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"He's Popper's." Shyane corrected Severus, who looked at her confused.

"She probably means Harry or rather Potter." Remus informed him. "Snuffles is sort of Harry's dog, and I watch and keep him."

"How do you know he's not dangerous?" Severus asked Remus as he watched Snuffle's ears droop and his tails stopped wagging slightly. He jumped off the bed, startling Severus. He walked up to Severus and rubbed against his left leg.

"Wook, he making nice nice!" Shyane told Severus's excitedly. Severus grimaced and walked away towards the door.

"Let's go to lunch." Severus told her. "Then you can join me in class. The first years have no potions."

"Don't let him get to you." Remus said to Snuffles, who was back on the bed mopping. Snuffles shook his head and sighed as he laid his head down on his front paws. "You've got it bad, don't you?"

* * *

"Stop being imbenails!" Shyane yelled to the class. Severus smirked.

"I want you all to finish reading the book yourselves. Then you're to do a three foot report on it." Severus told his class, which made them groan. The bell, then rung. Everyone rushed out the class.

"Imbenails!" Shyane shouted at them as they left. Severus picked her up after he gathered all of his papers. "Hungwy!"

"We're going to eat after I drop my things off, okay?"

"O.K."

* * *

"Can I have some smoched potatas?" Shyane asked Severus, who nodded his head. He put some on her plate. "I wove smoched potatas!" She was about to eat, when Severus stopped her.

"Don't eat with your hands, use your spoon." He told her as he handed her one. She pouted slightly, but started eating with her spoon.

"Severus, do you still need me to keep her tomorrow?" Remus asked Severus, who nodded reluctantly.

"Yes, I need you to for the rest of the week. That is, if you're not busy?" Severus asked.

"Of course not! I'll be happy to keep her for you! She's a sweet child, and she loves Snuffles." Remus told Severus. Speaking of Snuffles, he was sitting beside Harry while watching everyone eat. His stomach growled, and he sighed. Harry sometime forgot about him while plotting with his friends.

He glanced over to the teachers table at Severus, who was talking to Remus at the moment, and sighed again.

Shyane looked over at while eating her mashed potatoes. She bighted when she saw Snuffles.

"Mummy, Sniffles!" She said excitedly while pointing at him. Severus looked to where she was pointing and saw the dog looking straight at them. He tilted his head as Snuffles made his way to the teachers table. "He's coming! Yea!"

* * *

"..." Snuffles walked over to Shyane and laid next her chair. She giggled and gave him some meat that she grabbed off the table. He ate it and licked her fingers, which made her giggle. Severus rolled his eyes, when the action was repeated several times.

"When's the last time you fed him?" Severus asked Remus as he sat a plate full of meat on the floor, much to Shyane's displeasure (for feeding Snuffles, instead of her) and Snuffle's joy. (He gets to eat after all.) Snuffles immediately ate the meat quickly.

"I thought that Harry fed him..." Remus said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. Severus rolled his eyes.

"If you have an animal, you should at least feed it," Severus asked, then frowned a little. "And wash him. He smells a little."

"..." Snuffles huffed a little, but continued to eat.

* * *

"Harry, what in the world is Snuffles doing over at the teacher's table?" Ron asked curiously. Harry looked over at the teacher's table.

"I don't know, looks like he's eating." Harry answered, then slapped his forehead. "He probably hasn't eaten since this morning!"

* * *

"Look, Draco. Potter's hitting himself." Goyle said as he pointed over at Harry.

"Ah, a happy ending to a dreadful day..." Draco said with a smirk. "I will have good dreams tonight."

"Isn't that his dog next to that little girl?" Crabbe asked. Draco's eyes narrowed at her.

"Draco?" Pansy called his name, then asked. "What's wrong?"

"Something is not right with her..." He stated while crossing his arms. "And I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

* * *

"Sniffles is making nice, nice with Mummy!" Shyane exclaimed happily as she watched Snuffles lick Severus's hand. Severus grimaced and wiped his hand on his robe.

"Lupin, can you control your animal?" Severus asked while glaring mildly at Snuffles, who whined.

"He's just thanking you for the food." Remus explained. "It seems that he REALLY like you." Snuffles gave Remus a look that told him to 'shut up'.

"What?" Severus asked, sounding confused.

"He adores yo-Ow!" Remus yipped and jumped out of his seat. He rubbed his bottom and glared at Snuffles, who glared back. Severus rolled his eyes.

"I don't have time for you and your weird dog." Severus said as he got up and picked a giggling Shyane up. "It's almost time for Shyane's bath. Say bye to the wolf and his mutt."

"Bye the wolf and his mutt!"

* * *

"So, let me get this straight?" Blaise asked. "First, you're going to send a letter to your father about the child."

"Correct." Draco answered.

"Next, while waiting for a reply, you're going to attempt and get closer to the kid and learn more about her?"

"Affirmative."

"Then you're going to kidnap her if your suspicions are confirmed?"

"You hit the hammer right on the nail."

"Huh?"

"Never mind..."

"Why are you kidnaping her?" Crabbe asked.

"I'll ONLY do that if Father instructs me to." Draco said. "Now, I'm going to my room! No noise what so ever!"

* * *

"Did you HAVE to BITE me!?!" Remus asked while he still rubbed his bottom. They were now in his room.

"Did you HAVE to TELL him?" Sirius growled at him. Remus looked at him innocently.

"Tell who what?" He asked, sounding confused.

"Tell you-know-what to you-know-who?"

"Huh?"

"TELL SEVERUS THAT I LIKED HIM! YOU ALMOST EVEN SAID ADORED!" Sirius snapped at him angrily. "What in the world possessed you to do that?"

"He had to come out sooner or later. Besides, its not like he knows that you are 'Snuffles'." Remus pointed out. Sirius sat on the couch and sighed. He put his elbows on his knees and leaned his head in his hands.

"He barely tolerates me as a dog...What if...What if he finds out that I'm 'Snuffles'?" Sirius asked in dismay and fear. "He'll just go back to remembering that he hates Sirius Black..."

* * *

"Swish splash!" Shyane sing as she played in the water as Severus bathed her. He sighed as she got him wet again. "Bam! Bam! Bam!"

"Shyane..." Severus said in an exasperated voice.

"Yes?" She asked as she splashed again.

"Are you trying to give me a bath too?" Severus teased. Shyane shook her head giggled.

"No, Mummy." She answered, then pointed out. "Your hair is wet."

"It is, isn't?" Severus said as he wrung his hair out. He threw it back over his shoulders. "Let's get you dr-"

"Splash!"

* * *

"What story do you want to read tonight?" Severus asked Shyane, who held her dragon tightly.

"Make a stowy!" She told Severus, who nodded his head and thought for a minuted.

"There once was a evil king, who married a evil queen, and had a baby boy named Dragon..." Severus started, earning a giggle from Shyane. "One day, the evil king decided to play with the emotions of a maid."

"What happened?"

"The maid became pregnant. The maid became afraid of what would happen to the child, so the maid broke off the relationship with the evil king and disappeared long enough to have the child. The evil king didn't like the maid 'breaking things up'."

"Was he mad?"

"He was furious."

"Did he see the baby?"

"No, the maid never told him about the baby. She only told a few about the baby, who was raised in secrete."

"Was the baby a pwetty baby?" Shyane asked.

"Very pretty." He answered. "She was the pretties baby in all of the land."

"What happened?"

"The evil king started mistreating the queen, so the queen ran away too."

"What about the boy baby? What happened to him?"

"The queen left him with the evil king, who raised him."

"What's happy about the story? Is that the end?"

"I'll finish it another day, who knows what ending it will have..."

* * *

"Now, repeat it again." Remus instructed Sirius. Sirius cleared his throat. "I'm still Severus."

"Severus, can we talk?" Sirius asked Remus, who sneered at him.

"What do YOU and I have to TALK about?" Remus asked, sounding irritated.

"I know that we haven't had a good past an-"

"Get to the point!" Remus snapped at him. Sirius sighed.

"This is stupid Remus..." Sirius said as he sat down in a chair. Remus shook his head.

"It's suppose to help you." Remus informed Sirius, who shook his head.

"How?" He asked Remus.

"To mentally prepare you for Severus." Remus answered.

"NOTHING can mentally prepare." Sirius said as he sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Sirius..."

"Nothing can prepare me for the hate he feels for me...Nothing can prepare me for the hate I deserve..."

Yeah..it's kind of short...Alrighty then, how was it?...Was it good? Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh? Did it suck?...Cause if it did, tell me . . . not harshly you know. Just...be gentle with me...you know something like: I didn't like this story or it wasn't to my taste...I also take CONSTRUCTIVE critism, not DESTRUCTIVE! Anyway, Please Review! Oh, and thank you all for reviewing the last chapter! (blows kisses)!

Disclaimer:

No Owny Harry Potter! (though wishes to own it doesn't hurt...)


	5. Chapter 5

What if Severus had a child named Shyane (shy-ann)? Wait! She has platinum blonde hair! Grey eyes! What is up with that . . . ? Who is the father of the child? Will Severus still be with him or will his heart choose another?

Recap:

"Now, repeat it again." Remus instructed Sirius. Sirius cleared his throat. "I'm still Severus."

"Severus, can we talk?" Sirius asked Remus, who sneered at him.

"What do YOU and I have to TALK about?" Remus asked, sounding irritated.

"I know that we haven't had a good past an-"

"Get to the point!" Remus snapped at him. Sirius sighed.

"This is stupid Remus..." Sirius said as he sat down in a chair. Remus shook his head.

"It's suppose to help you." Remus informed Sirius, who shook his head.

"How?" He asked Remus.

"To mentally prepare you for Severus." Remus answered.

"NOTHING can mentally prepare." Sirius said as he sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Sirius..."

"Nothing can prepare me for the hate he feels for me...Nothing can prepare me for the hate I deserve..."

* * *

"Do you have Dragon?" Severus asked Shyane as they walked into Remus's class. Shyane nodded her head. "Okay, give me a hug and a kiss."

"I love you." Shyane said and kissed him a check as she hugged him. He smiled and kissed her on the check. Meanwhile, Snuffles ran out of Remus's study room and up to Severus and Shyane. He licked Severus's face, who pulled back in disgust at the drool.

"Lupin, can you control your mutt!" Severus snapped at Remus, who shrugged. Snuffles whimpered.

"You made Sniffles sad." Shyane pointed out to Severus. She hugged him and kissed him. "You have to do the same Mummy."

"The hell if I will." Severus stated with disdain. Shyane looked at Severus as if he were crazy.

"You have to make Sniffles better." Shyane told him. Sniffles looked at Severus as if he agreed. "Pulease..."

"No!" Severus shouted, which caused Shyane to turn her 'puppy' eyes on him.

"Mummy, do you want to be sad when someone shout at you when you just want say hi?" Shyane asked. Severus's reluctantly shook his head. "Then, you have to apolonize."

"..." Severus glared, knowing he was losing the battle with her logic and 'puppy' eyes. He hesitantly patted Snuffles, who was waging his tail as if it was his birthday.

"Are you going ki-"

"No!" Severus said, then turned to leave. "I have to go, be good."

* * *

"Got any fouws?" Shyane asked Snuffles, who shook his head and barked. She drew some cards.

"Got any sixes?" Remus asked Shyane who nodded. "Alright! I win!"

"You cheat!" Shyane accused while jumping to stand in her chair.

"Cheat? Shyane I'm hurt. Do you really think that I would cheat?" Remus asked, sounding a little hurt. Shyane nodded unaffected by his tone. Snuffles barked in agreement. "E tu Snuffles, e tu?"

"Get him Sniffles!" Shyane shouted as she and Snuffles pig-piled on top of Remus.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

"Now, Shyane...I don't think Severus would want you to keep me tied up." Remus pleaded as he tried to struggle free of the rope that tied him up.

"You good at Winawd's Ness." Shyane told Snuffles, who barked in return. "Thank you."

"Are you ignoring me Shyane?" Remus asked, slightly aggravated.

"Do you want Dregan to buwn you?" Shyane asked as she made a move without looking at Remus.

"..."

"You lose!" Shyane exclaimed. "Check me! Let play again."

"Shyane, honey...let dear, sweet Uncle Remus free." Remus pleaded. Shyane sat up the game again.

"You first." Shyane said to Snuffles, who moved a piece with his mouth.

"Shyaneeeeeeeeeeee...I have to go to the bathroom..."

* * *

"Shyane, I'm back." Severus said as he opened the door. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the pitch black room. He heard some noises that where coming Remus's studies that sounded like laughing. He walked to the study and slowly opened the door.

"I can't hold it any longer..." Remus whined as Shyane and Snuffles laughed/barked. Shyane took her sip cup and tilted it over (Note: she unscrewed the cup a little). The juice from the cup dripped out slowly. Remus whimpered and squirmed.

"Shyane..."

"Drip, drip, flush, flush, pee, pee." Shyane chanted as she started drinking some juice. "Yum, aple wuice!"

"What would Severus say?"

"Imbenail!" Shyane answered. "You let you be caught by little child!" Remus sighed, knowing it was probably true and looked like --;.

"Maybe...but haven't I only been nice to you?" Remus asked Shyane, who thought for a moment then nodded her head. "So, you're going to let me go right...?"

"..."

"Snuffles..." Remus turned to Snuffles, who sat there looking amused. "Is this payback for the other day? Let me go..."

"Kay..." Shyane said as she took her dragon and burned the rope, along with some of Remus's clothes. Remus jumped up and ran into the bathroom connected to his study. He was so intent on the using the bathroom, he forgot to close the door.

"Ah..." He sighed in relief. Shyane watched wide-eyed, while Severus ran in the room, picked Shyane up, and covered her eyes.

"You imbecile! Close the damn door next time!" Severus shouted at Remus, (who was done by now) which made him jump and smile sheepishly.

"Sorry, I forgot...It's just that I've been tied up and tortured for so long..." He said while glaring slightly at Shyane and then at Snuffles.

"Imbecile! You let yourself be caught by a young child!" Severus exclaimed to Remus, who flushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Hey, it was a dog too!" Remus pointed out to Severus.

"A dog...?"

"Sure, it sounds silly, but..."

"..."

"Ok, it is silly..."

"Mummy, why doesn't he go pee pee sitting down like me?" Shyane asked curiously, causing Severus to glare daggers at Remus (who looked slightly nervous). "He has a long pee pee staff." Severus was now glaring swords at Remus, who was more nervous. "Why don't I have one?" Severus was now glaring laser beams at Remus, who looked like he wanted to disappear right then and there. "Do you have one, Mummy? What about Snuffles?"

Oh, yeah...someone was going to die...

* * *

Yeah..it's rea-llllllyyyyyyyyyy kind of short...so sorry it took sooooo long to update...so, ... how was it?...Was it good? Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh? Did it suck?...Cause if it did, tell me . . . not harshly you know. Just...be gentle with me...you know something like: I didn't like this story or it wasn't to my taste...I also take CONSTRUCTIVE critism, not DESTRUCTIVE! Anyway, Please Review! Oh, and thank you all for reviewing the last chapter! (blows kisses)!

Disclaimer:

No Owny Harry Potter! (though wishes to own it doesn't hurt...)


	6. Chapter 6

_What if Severus had a child named Shyane (shy-ann)? Wait! She has platinum blonde hair! Grey eyes! What is up with that . . . ? Who is the father of the child? Will Severus still be with him or will his heart choose another?

* * *

_

_**Recap:**_

_"Imbecile! You let yourself be caught by a young child!" Severus exclaimed to Remus, who flushed slightly in embarrassment._

_"Hey, it was a dog too!" Remus pointed out to Severus._

_"A dog...?"_

_"Sure, it sounds silly, but..."_

_"..."_

_"Ok, it is silly..."_

_"Mummy, why doesn't he go pee pee sitting down like me?" Shyane asked curiously, causing Severus to glare daggers at Remus (who looked slightly nervous). "He has a long pee pee staff." Severus was now glaring swords at Remus, who was more nervous. "Why don't I have one?" Severus was now glaring laser beams at Remus, who looked like he wanted to disappear right then and there. "Do you have one, Mummy? What about Snuffles?"_

_Oh, yeah...someone was going to die...

* * *

_

"And that's why he is the way he is." Severus finished his explanation to Shyane, who blinked and thought. "Understand?"

"Yes!" Shyane said with a nodded head. Severus sighed in relief that he didn't have to explain it to her again. In fact, he shuddered at the thought.

"Alright, I'm going to partner all of you up with another person so that you can-" Severus started, but Shyane interrupted.

"So you can have sex and make babies!" She shouted out loud. Everyone in the room looked at her in disgust and shock.

"Shyane!" Severus yelled. Shyane blinked at him. "Don't say that!"

"But you told me that that's how you make ba-"

"Shyane-"

"You stick the pe-"

"Shyane!"

"Into the vag-"

"SHYane!!!"

"Or if you like men-"

"SHYANE!!!"

"You stick it in the anu-"

"TIME OUT, DAMN IT!"

"Mummy, you say bad word!"

* * *

"Don't say things like that out loud!" 

"Understand?" Severus asked Shyane, who nodded her head.

"I no say it loud." She repeated. Severus nodded his head.

"Good, now let's go to dinner."

* * *

"I want..." Shyane started, but trailed off. She looked at Severus. "I no know what to choice..." 

"You'll eat some steak, potato, and some broccoli." Severus told her as he fixed her plate. Shyane frowned at the word 'broccoli'.

"I no like broco-"

"You'll get vanilla pudding for desert." Severus said, which made her quiet.

* * *

"I finish with food!" She announced out loud to Severus, though everyone with in hearing distance heard too. "Can I have some pudding please?" 

"Yes, you may." Severus said as he gave her some pudding in a bowl. He was wondering how she ate all her food so fast, when she saw her hand dip into the pudding. He frowned as he saw her put it underneath the table. She then giggled and repeated the action.

Severus leaned back discreetly and noticed, which much disdain, Snuffles wagging his tail happily while licking Shyane's hand clean of all the pudding. Severus glared at Snuffles, but did nothing but sigh. He sat up straight and glance at Shyane, who was still 'secretly' feeding Snuffles.

He smiled sightly when she giggled again. It's been so long since she's actually had fun with something other than Severus. He was fearing that she might become anti-social in school when she grew up from being alone all the time. This was one of the many reasons that he took her with him back to the school. He didn't want her to end up like him...

"Shyane..."

"Yes?"

"...Never mind..." He suppose he could let it slide...at least for today.

* * *

"Thank goodness that I made it through this day!" Severus declared as he flopped face down on his bed. He sighed deeply as he turned his head to the side. He laid there for about a couple minutes, when he realized how quiet Shyane was being. He was about to get up, when he felt something jump on his back. "Oof!" 

"Got you, Mummy!" Shyane declared, sounding proud and happy. She jumped on his back again. "Wet pway!"

"Not now Shy...give Mummy another minute or two or three or half an hour..." Severus told her and yawned sleepily.

"Sweepy?" Shyane asked as she climbed off Severus's back. She laid down next to him on the bed and stared at him, who stared back at her. Severus smiled sleepily and pulled Shyane to him. She giggled and struggled a little. After a while, she gave up. "Stowy."

"Once upon a time, there was a..."

* * *

Severus woke up when he felt the alarm that he sat up go off. He slowly got up, showered, and got dressed. He then did the same to a grumpy Shyane. After that, they went to the main hall to eat breakfast. 

"What do you want to eat?" Severus asked Shyane, who was nodding off slightly.

"Um...w-w-wuffles." Shyane answered as she nodded sleepily again. Severus looked at her, feeling slightly worried.

"Did you sleep last night, Little Dragon?" Severus asked Shyane, who nodded her head. He was about to say something else when...Bam! Shyane's head hit the table. Severus and the others looked, waiting for her to pick her head up and start crying, but...it was silent. Severus quickly picked her head up. He gasped at how hot she felt, and pulled her to him. He looked at Madam Pomfrey. "Pomfrey, medical ward, now!"

* * *

They both port-keyed to the medical ward. Severus gently, but quickly placed Shyane on a bed and watched as Pomfrey began her examination quickly.

* * *

"What's wrong with her?" Severus asked again in a panicky voice. Pomfrey frowned. 

"It seems that there was a reaction to something that she drunk?"

"Drunk?"

"Yes, someone gave her potion." She concluded.

"Potion..."

"Yes, and I don't know which one...I'll look-"

"I'll look it up!" Severus said as he jumped out of the chair he was sitting in.

"What about your class-"

"MY CLASS! MY CLASS! MY DAMN DAUGHTER IS HERE ILL IN THIS DAMN MEDICAL WARD, AND YOU WANT ME TO WORRY ABOUT MY CLASS!" He shouted angrily.

"You have to calm down Severus." Pomfrey told him. Severus shook his head.

"I am calm!" He yelled, then swayed slightly. "I...am...calm..." The last thing he heard as he faded into darkness was a shout of his name by Pomfrey.

* * *

"The first parts done..." 

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Testy...so...how are you going to get her?"

"I've a plan for that already."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Do you think that she is...you know..."

"I don't know, I believe that the way that the letter I received was written...makes it true...That damn man was always a slut..."

"You can't take about him like that! Oh, wait you can...he's your-

* * *

**Can you guess, who it is that gave them the potion and who is the 'slut'?**

**You get a nifty prize if you guess write!**

**Yeah..it's rea-llllllyyyyyyyyyy kind of short...so sorry it took sooooo long to update...I had to update my other stories...so, ... how was it?...Was it good? Please tell me that it was good!...Did it suck?...Cause if it did, tell me . . . not harshly you know. Just...be gentle with me...you know something like: I didn't like this story or it wasn't to my taste...I also take CONSTRUCTIVE critism, not DESTRUCTIVE! Anyway, Please Review! Oh, and thank you all for reviewing the last chapter! (blows kisses)!**

**Disclaimer:**

**No Owny Harry Potter! (though wishes to own it doesn't hurt or does it +looks around+...)**


	7. NOOOOOO!

SORRY, EVERYONE BUT THERE WILL BE NO UPDATES IN QQQQQQQQQUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT A WHILE! MY COMPUTER BROKE DOWN AND ERASED EVERY THING THAT I HAD! HOPEFULLY, I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE WITH IN THE NEXT TO WEEKS! I JUST THOUGHT YOU ALL WANTED TO KNOW!...well...this is awkward...bye!


	8. Chapter 8

_What if Severus had a child named Shyane (shy-ann)? Wait! She has platinum blonde hair! Grey eyes! What is up with that . . . ? Who is the father of the child? Will Severus still be with him or will his heart choose another?

* * *

_

_**Recap:**_

_"The first parts done..." _

_"No shit, Sherlock."_

_"Testy...so...how are you going to get her?"_

_"I've a plan for that already."_

_"Really?"_

_"Really."_

_"Do you think that she is...you know..."_

_"I don't know, I believe that the way that the letter I received was written...makes it true...That damn man was always a slut..."_

_"You can't take about him like that! Oh, wait you can...he's your-

* * *

_

"Calm down Sirius!" Remus snapped at Sirius, who was pacing around the medical ward (pausing every now and then at Severus and Shyane's sides). Sirius sighed and sat in the chair next to Severus's bed.

"I...I'm just worried..." Sirius said after a while. Remus nodded his head.

"As we all are, but pacing and not eating will only make you sick. Then we'll have one more person to worry about..." Remus stated. Sirius nodded his head. Dumbledore and Pomfrey walked in. "Headmaster, Madam...have you found what ails them?"

"Yes, we believe we have." Pomfrey answered. "It was easy to narrow down. For instance, we know that it was tasteless due to Shyane's younger and picker taste buds."

"And Severus's older, wiser ones." Dumbledore added. "We also know that it doesn't harm anyone physically, nor causes death."

"Just a comatose state." Pomfrey said. "Which narrowed it down to a tasteless, coma inducing, harmless potion. We also, took samples from their mouths, which were purple and white. So we now had a tasteless, coma inducing, harmless, purple potion and a tasteless, coma inducing, harmless, white potion."."

"Also known had Meturnty potion," Dumbledore finished. "And the Shreat potion?"

"What does those potions do?" Remus asked curiously.

"The taker of the Meturnty potion is used to determine the father of a child. In the old days, their were many affairs and claims of false birth rights. To prevent this, the potion was invented. If the child taken it came in contact with the birth parent, they would awaken immediately." Pomfrey explained.

"What if they didn't come in contact with their birth parent?" Sirius asked, sounding slightly worried.

"There is a spell that will awaken them, however...we have yet to find it..." Dumbledore answered gravely.

"What about the Shreat potion?" Remus asked as he gestured towards Severus. "Can we do anything to help him?"

"The Shreat potion is used to find out who the drinker's heart belongs to. The drinker would have to have a kiss from their love. There is also a spell for that, but as I have said...we have yet to find it.." Dumbledore explained.

"Why are you having trouble finding the antidote if you know the ailment?" Sirius asked, sounding confused.

"Because, these are very old potions that are in use mostly by 'pure breed' wizards." Pomfrey explained. "This helps us to our second problem."

"Which is?" Sirius and Remus asked at the same time.

"Who did it..." Dumbledore answered. "The person who did it is either very smart, or pure breed..."

"A Slytherin!" Sirius growled.

"So quick to jump to a conclusions..." Dumbledore said with a shake of his head. "We can't afford jumping into something head first, because then our behinds are on the line..."

* * *

"I wonder where's greasy at." Ron stated out loud earning him snickers from some people and a pop on the back of the head courtesy of Hermione.

"Don't talk about him like!" Hermione scolded him. "He must be very sick, to miss almost a week of his classes...I do so hope that he is alright."

"YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT HIM?" Ron asked amazed voice. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Of course, he's our teacher! He may have been hard, but we have learned a lot from him...right Harry."

"I guess..." Harry reluctantly agreed. "I wonder what's wrong with him..."

"Hmpf...If he's so sick, what the hell is Malfoy so smug about?" Ron asked, while glaring at Malfoy (who seemed to happier as of late).

"You mean, he's been acting EVEN MORE smug...he's been that way for about a couple days..." Harry stated, sounding annoyed.

"Yes...every since Professor Snape stopped teaching..." Hermione said. "...hm..."

* * *

"What brings you here?" Dumbledore asked Lucius Malfoy, who smirked.

"Do I need a reason to visit and check on my sons progress?" He asked Dumbledore, who studied him for a moment. Dumbledore then nodded his head.

"From what I heard your son has been doing the same, not much trouble. He's in the middle of class right now I'm afraid..." Dumbledore told Lucius, who 'looked' disappointed.

"I suppose I shall come back to visit..." Lucius said as he turned as to leave, but stopped. "By the way, I heard that something terrible has happened to Severus."

"And from who do you get your information from?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"My son, Draco, of course! He IS his Godfather after all..." Lucius informed Dumbledore, who nodded and wondered where this was leading. "I take me to him."

"I'm afraid that is out of the question-"

"I'm afraid that wasn't a question." Lucius said while examining his nails. "You see, since he is my son's Godfather and has no other family, I AM entitled to see him. He is part of MY family."

"Very well..." Dumbledore reluctantly agreed. "But only for a little while."

"Very well, as I have other business to attend to."

* * *

"...!" Lucius stared at Shyane in surprise and shock, which he quickly covered up. "Dumbledore...tell me, who is this child?"

"Just a child." Dumbledore answered, not hinting at anything.

"Why is she at Hogwerts?" He asked curiously.

"..."

Lucius reached over and rubbed her left check gently. This caused her to gasp in a deep breath. Her eyes fluttered open as she yawned and stretched. Lucius stared in surprise and shock again when he caught sight of her grey eyes. She sat up and tilted her head at Lucius. Dumbledore walked over to Shyane and quickly picked her up.

"Something tells me that this wasn't a coincident." Dumbledore stated in a calm, but threaten manner. "Do you have anything to do with their predicament?"

Lucius narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore.

"I don't like what you're insinuating, Dumbledore. I didn't give them any potions."

"I didn't say anything about potions."

"..."

"SHE'S AWAKE!" Pomfrey's voice rained out as she rushed to a confused Shyane, took her from Dumbledore, and started to examine her. Lucius turned and stalked out the room.

"I want wards placed in here...There seems to be something a foot..."

* * *

**Alrighty then...I updaty dated! Be happy! Sooo...did anyone of you guys know who it was that gave them the potion and who is the 'slut'?**

**You get a nifty prize if you guess write!**

**Anyway, Please Review! Oh, and thank you all for reviewing the last chapter! (blows kisses)!**

**Disclaimer:**

**No Owny Harry Potter! (though wishes to own it doesn't hurt or does it +looks around+...)**


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_"...!" Lucius stared at Shyane in surprise and shock, which he quickly covered up. "Dumbledore...tell me, who is this child?" _

_"Just a child." Dumbledore answered, not hinting at anything._

_"Why is she at Hogwerts?" He asked curiously._

_"..."_

_Lucius reached over and rubbed her left check gently. This caused her to gasp in a deep breath. Her eyes fluttered open as she yawned and stretched. Lucius stared in surprise and shock again when he caught sight of her grey eyes. She sat up and tilted her head at Lucius. Dumbledore walked over to Shyane and quickly picked her up._

_"Something tells me that this wasn't a coincident." Dumbledore stated in a calm, but threaten manner. "Do you have anything to do with their predicament?"_

_Lucius narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore._

_"I don't like what you're insinuating, Dumbledore. I didn't give them any potions."_

_"I didn't say anything about potions."_

_"..."_

_"SHE'S AWAKE!" Pomfrey's voice rained out as she rushed to a confused Shyane, took her from Dumbledore, and started to examine her. Lucius turned and stalked out the room._

_"I want wards placed in here...There seems to be something a foot..."_

_

* * *

_

"I want my mummy!" Shyane yelled out loud again, before she started back to sobbing heavily.

"We have to calm her down." Pomfrey told Remus and Dumbledore. Dumbledore pulled out a piece of candy and held in front of her.

"Calm down, little one. Do you want so-" The candy was smacked of his hands by her as she continued sobbing. Her face was now turning an alarming red.

"Shyane, please calm down..." Remus said as he tried to touch her but she aimed her dragon at him. "..." They were at a loss as to what to do. "What about a calming potion?"

"She's too young for that." Pomfrey told her. "Is there anything that any of you know of that can calm her down."

"...No, I-" Remus started, but at the same time Snuffles ran in Dumbledore's office. "Actually..."

* * *

"And then Gwampa would let me see Mummy." Shayne told Snuffles who licked her on the side of her cheek. She giggled and hugged Snuffles. "I love you Sniffles!"

"That solves one problem, yet we are still at an impass as to what to do about Severus..." Remus stated; and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"I've found out a way...it's should work..." Pomfrey told them. "Also, I think we had the wrong potion for him..."

"And whtat is that way?" Dumbledore asked.

* * *

"I was thinking that was should sneak into the infirmatry and see Professor Snape." Hermione told Harry and Ron. Harry looked thoughtful, while Ron looked at Hermione as if she had just grown another head.

"Are you nutters!" Ron exclaimed out loud. "He'd kill us! Not to mention if we get caught!"

"Well, with the way you're yelling, of course we'd get caught." Hermione pointed out, causing Ron to go red.

"I agree..." Harry started, making ron sigh in relief.

"Thank you-"

"with Hermione." Harry finished.

"Wh-" Ron started, but Harry covered Ron's mouth with his hand.

"Shush, Ron!" He told him as he removed his head. "Something isn't right..."

"...yeah, you guys...you can count me out..."

* * *

MYSTERIOUS POV

"Good job."

"Thank you, sir..."

"Now that all went well in the first part of the mission..."

"The second part will began?"

"No, forget the second part."

"But-"

"Forget it..."

"If Professor isn't awoken in less than a week, he could stay in that state forever!"

"Are you questioning me?"

"No, sir...I-"

"Then began the third part of the mission!"

"Yes, sir..."

* * *

REGULAR POV

"What do you mean the wrong potion?!?" Snuffles/Black yelled after he quickly changed into a human. Shyane gave a gasp of surprise.

"Mister Black!"

"Black!"

"Sirius!"

"Sniffels is a nakey man with a big pee pee stick! Wait till I tell Mummy!"

"Oops..."

* * *

**Alrighty then...I updaty dated! Be happy! Sooo...did anyone of you guys know who it was that gave them the potion and who is the 'slut' Who was talking to who!?!**

**You get a nifty prize if you guess write!**

**Anyway, Please Review! Oh, and thank you all for reviewing the last chapter! (blows kisses)!**

**Disclaimer:**

**No Owny Harry Potter! (though wishes to own it doesn't hurt or does it +looks around+...)**


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

_**Recap:**_ _

* * *

_

_REGULAR POV_

_"What do you mean the wrong potion?!?" Snuffles/Black yelled after he quickly changed into a human. Shyane gave a gasp of surprise._

_"Mister Black!"_

_"Black!"_

_"Sirius!"_

_"Sniffels is a nakey man with a big pee pee stick! Wait till I tell Mummy!"_

_"Oops..."__

* * *

_

"Now, Shyane...you can't tell anyone that Snuffles is a man." Dumbledore told Shyane, who was sucking on a cherry flavored sucker.

"Sniffles is a dog, Gwampa." Shyane told him. Dumbledore nodded his head.

"Yes, he is-" He started, but Shyane interrupted him.

"That can turn into a doggy! Shyane finshed, making everyone in the room groan.

"Listen, Kid." Sirius started. "Do you like 'Snuffles'?"

"I wove Sniffles! He's a kute doggy!" She said happily, which made Sirius slightly blush in embrassment at being called cute.

"Then, if you tell someone about him...They'll take him away, and you'll never see 'Snuffles' again." Rumus told him. Shyane now tears in her eyes. She sniffed.

"Ewer?"

"Ever."

"Ewer, ewer?"

"Ever, ever."

"Ewer, ewer, ewer?"

"Ever, ever, ever."

"Ewer, ew-"

"Ever, and he mean ever!" Sirius shouted in annoyance.

"No!" Shyane shouted as she jumped into Sirius's arms, her sucker falling on the floor. "No, no, no, no, no! I no tell! Stay with me Sniffles!"

"..." Sirius sighed as he gently patted her head. "it's alright..."

"No, it not! Mummy not here; and Sniffles will weave forever!"

"I won't leave you..." Sirius said softly and smiled gently at her.

"Pwomise?" She asked as she looked up into Sirius's eyes. He leant down and kissed the top of her head.

"Promise."

"You help, Mummy." She stated as she yawned. Sirius nodded his head and rocked her back and forth gently.

"Go to sleep..." He told her. She yawned again.

"Nighty Sniffles...I wove you..."

* * *

MYSTERIOUS POV

"So, its true..."

"It seems that way...Now I need away to get to Severus."

"It'll be awhile, they're guarding him heavily..."

"I also want the child brought here..."

"That'll also be awhile."

"Well, in that case. Start now...the sooner, the better..."

* * *

**Alrighty then...I updaty dated! Be happy! Sooo...did anyone of you guys know who it was that gave them the potion and who is the 'slut' Who was talking to who!?! I know it short...but...anyway...i'll update as soon as possible!**

**You get a nifty prize if you guess write!**

**Anyway, Please Review! Oh, and thank you all for reviewing the last chapter! (blows kisses)!**

**Disclaimer:**

**No Owny Harry Potter! (though wishes to own it doesn't hurt or does it +looks around+...)**


	11. Chapter 11

_

* * *

**Recap:**

* * *

_

_MYSTERIOUS POV _

_"So, its true..."_

_"It seems that way...Now I need away to get to Severus."_

_"It'll be awhile, they're guarding him heavily..."_

_"I also want the child brought here..."_

_"That'll also be awhile."_

_"Well, in that case. Start now...the sooner, the better..."_

* * *

"Do you wove me?" Shyane asked Sirius, who sighed. 

"Yeah, I love you..."

"Then, set Shyane free!" She told him as she wiggled in her chair.

"And have you causing trouble, I think not! Now, just play there with your little dragon."

"Dwegon want free too!"

"Well!, he can't get free! Now sit there while I finish cleaning the mess that you call making breakfast. Then you're going to take a bath."

"No, bawth!"

"Yes, bath!"

"NO!"

"Shyane, quiet!"

"..." Shyane sulked with her arms crossed. "I want my mummy!"

"Your mummy is sleeping!"

"I want Mummy!"

"Shyane, you are testing my patience!"

"I no care..." She declared as she knocked her unfinished bowl of cereal on the ground, making the floor that Sirius just spent half an hour cleaning dirty again.

"Damn it, Shyane!" Sirius growled as he got off the floor and threw down the rag that he had been scrubbing the floor with.

"Dman it, Swius!"

"You're been nothing but trouble for me since I started taking care of you! You brat!" Sirius yelled.

"I no care!"

"Oh, you no care! You no care!" Sirius exploded as he plucked her from her high chair and sat down. "You'll care when I give you the spanking you deserve!" He raised his hand.

"NO!"

* * *

**Short...I know...but...hm...I've got no good excuses, except for wanting to torture you all! Mwhahahaha, Mwhahahaha! I am so FREAKING evil! Mwhahaha, Mwhahahah!Alrighty then...anyway...i'll update as soon as possible when I can...! Mwhahaha! Mwhahaha! Mwhahahahahahaha!**

**Anyway, Please Review! Oh, and thank you all for reviewing the last chapter! (blows kisses)!**

**Disclaimer:**

**No Owny Harry Potter! (though wishes to own it doesn't hurt or does it +looks around+...)**


	12. Chapter 12

_"I want Mummy!"_

_"Shyane, you are testing my patience!"_

_"I no care..." She declared as she knocked her unfinished bowl of cereal on the ground, making the floor that Sirius just spent half an hour cleaning dirty again._

_"Damn it, Shyane!" Sirius growled as he got off the floor and threw down the rag that he had been scrubbing the floor with._

_"Dman it, Swius!"_

_"You're been nothing but trouble for me since I started taking care of you! You brat!" Sirius yelled._

_"I no care!"_

_"Oh, you no care! You no care!" Sirius exploded as he plucked her from her high chair and sat down. "You'll care when I give you the spanking you deserve!" He raised his hand._

_"NO!"

* * *

_

"..." Shyane sniffed as she wiped her eyes after Sirius had finished spanking her. She was now in her room with dragon in her lap as she held it tight in a hug. Sirius had stomped in there and practically threw her on the bed. He then slammed the door shut, causing her to flinch. He was now in the kitchen muttering/mumbling/swearing to himself. "Sniffles no wove Shyane, Dwagon...no one love Shyane..."

FLASHBACK

"Am Shyane gonna have fun at swhool?" Shyane asked Severus as he walked her to her first muggle preschool. Severus smiled at her.

"I bet YOU will." Severus said. He had been trying to restrain her from talking in the third person, which was proving hard. Severus could now only hope that she will grow out of the habit.

"And you must be Shyane..." A middle-aged woman with brown hair and red glasses greeted them. "We've been expecting you... My name is Mrs. Willow; I'll be your teacher."

"Goodbye little dragon." Severus said as he kissed Shyane on the nose and placed her down. Shyane frowned when he turned around and started walking away. The teacher reached down and took her hand, then began to lead Shyane into the classroom. Shyane pulled back towards Severus and shouted.

"Mummy back!" Severus flinched for a second, but remembers when the first met the teacher (and she said if he turned around, it would only make it harder). So he took a breath and quickly left, his heart ripping in two as Shyane called for him over and over.

"Now, now, Shyane...you have to be a big girl now." The teacher told her as she took a sniffling Shyane into a classroom full of children. "Everyone this is Shyane, she's going to be joining us! Isn't that great!"

"..." The children stared as a still sniffling Shyane was led to an empty table. Soon, everyone went back to playing. Shyane looked around. She didn't like to be with a lot of people; and she was scared.

"Hi..." A quiet voice greeted Shyane, who looked to her left startled. Shyane titled her head as she saw a small boy with black hair holding out a ball. "Want to play with me?" Shyane smiled and nodded her head. The boy smiled, and they both with to a corner of the room. They sat down opposite of each other and started to roll the ball back and forth.

"My name is Andre." The boy said. Shyane smiled.

"Shyane like Andre name." Shyane said. Andre frowned slightly at the way she spoke, but gave a shrug then a smile.

"I like the way you talk and your name Shyane." Andre said as he rolled the ball again. They were playing happily until some kids came over.

"Give us the ball Andre." A boy with light brown hair said.

"No, we're not down." Andre said as he rolled it back to me.

"So." A girl with black curly hair said as she tried to take the ball, but Shyane grabbed it. The girl looked at Shyane.

"Give us the ball. It's ours."

"..." Shyane was about to, but Andre stopped her by saying it wasn't. That, it was the teacher's ball that she bought to school so everyone could share it and take turns.

"Well, it's our turn now!" A boy with dark blonde hair said as he pushed Shyane and took the ball. Shyane's head bumped a desk. She sniffled. "Look a baby!"

"Shyane no baby!" She argued.

"Look at how she talks. Shyane no baby!" The girl said, causing them to laugh at Shyane (who sniffed again with tears in her eyes).

"The baby gonna cry?" The blonde boy mocked as he pushed Shyane again. Shyane started crying when her head hit the desk really hard.

"Baby! Baby! Baby!" The kids started chanting over and over again, causing more kids to join in.

"Shyane no baby!" She shouted.

"She sounds weird." One girl said. Shyane sniffed and looked at Andre, who was no where to be seen...along with the teacher. Shyane soon grew mad at them for calling her a baby and picking at the way she talked.

"Leave Shyane alone!" Shyane shouted as she accidentally released some of her powers. This caused some of the children to be knocked down. They kids then started chanting and calling her a freak. She was about to release more power, but all of a sudden Severus popped in there, grabbed her, and then popped her out back home.

Shyane cried heavily. Severus sighed in slight relief that he got there in time. He was glad he made Shyane wear her special bracelet to detect magic use from her. Those muggle kids would have been seriously hurt. He then frowned when he saw her hair slightly bloody from a small bump on the back of her head. Then again...maybe that would have taught them a lesson...

Every since then, he decided to home school her himself. Forget Dumbeldork-uh-dor's advice.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Shyane want Mummy..." She told dragon. Shyane went to a place that she had discovered while playing in her room. It was under her bed. If you push the brick under there the wall opened up. She never went in there, because she didn't want to worry Severus; however...she wanted find him and to do that, she need to get out of her room. She crawled through the tunnel, not afraid because dragon was with her and would protect her.

* * *

"Shyane in kitthen!" Shyane said as she stood up in the kitchen. No one, not even house elves, were in there. She quickly ran out and down the hall. Shyane stopped after a while, frowning. She then smiled and pulled out a key that Severus gave her. "Pokey!"

* * *

"Shyane made it to Mummy, missing completet." Shyane said as she climbed on a chair, then climbed onto Severus's bed. She frowned at how paler Severus had become. "Mummy...?"

"..."

"Mummy, it Shyane..." Shyane said as she shook Severus head. "Mummy...wake up...Shyane no like game..."

"..."

"Mummy? Mummy? Wake up!" Shyane shouted into Severus's ear. When he didn't open his eyes and glared at

Shyane, Shyane started to cry. "Mummy dead..." She hugged Severus. "Shyane no want Mummy dead. Shyane want Mummy awake."

"Awake..." A voice said. Shyane stopped crying and looked at Severus.

"Mummy?" Shyane asked.

"If you want it, ask for it my heir..." A voice whispered into Shyane's ear as a gentle breeze floated the room. Shyane giggled a little as the air tickled her face. "Cry no more...My heir is to be strong..."

"You help Mummy?" Shyane asked. She was not afraid of the voice. She had heard and spoke to it before. In face, it calmed her down and made her fill warm inside.

"If you want it, ask for it my heir..." The voice whispered. Shyane nodded her head. "Place your head over his heart."

"..." Shyane did. All of a sudden her eyes turned pure white.

"The potion that causes this one ill, will reseed at the Seer's heir's will." The voice said, now projecting from Shyane.

"Now wake up one that sleeps, this one tires of an heir that weeps."

There was a strong rumbling and a light enveloped both Shyane and Severus.

"SEVERUS!" Madam Pomfrey, Remus, and Dumbledore shouted at the same time. Meanwhile, elsewhere, someone shouted. "Shyane!"

**Short...I know...but...hm...I've got no good excuses, except for wanting to torture you all! Mwhahahaha, Mwhahahaha! I am so FREAKING evil! Mwhahaha, Mwhahahah!Alrighty then...anyway...i'll update as soon as possible when I can...! Mwhahaha! Mwhahaha! Mwhahahahahahaha!**

**Anyway, Please Review! Oh, and thank you all for reviewing the last chapter! (blows kisses)!**

**Disclaimer:**

**No Owny Harry Potter! (though wishes to own it doesn't hurt or does it +looks around+...)**


	13. Chapter 13

_"You help Mummy?" Shyane asked. She was not afraid of the voice. She had heard and spoke to it before. In face, it calmed her down and made her fill warm inside._

_"If you want it, ask for it my heir..." The voice whispered. Shyane nodded her head. "Place your head over his heart."_

_"..." Shyane did. All of a sudden her eyes turned pure white._

_"The potion that causes this one ill, will reseed at the Seer's heir's will." The voice said, now projecting from Shyane. _

_"Now wake up one that sleeps, this one tires of an heir that weeps."_

_There was a strong rumbling and a light enveloped both Shyane and Severus._

_"SEVERUS!" Madam Pomfrey, Remus, and Dumbledore shouted at the same time. Meanwhile, elsewhere, someone shouted. "Shyane!"

* * *

_

"Do you know what happened?" Sirius asked worriedly. "Is she hurt-"

"No, she's perfectly fine...she's just sleeping...It seems that she used a lot of her magic for something..." Pomfrey informed Sirius. Remus frowned slightly.

"She's got a lot of power for somone so young...her magic shouldn't even be used in that much level...her body shouldn't have been able to handle it..." Remus said, puzzled. "It's odd..."

"Indeed...it is..." Dumbledore stated to them. He was about to say something else, when he saw Severus's eyes pop open. "Severus!"

Sirius wanted to run over there, but had to change into a dog. Severus sat up quickly.

"Shyane!" He shouted, then asked urgently. "Where is she?! How long have I've been out? Why did you let me sleep? What if she never wakes u-"

"Calm down Severus...Shyane is next to you in bed..." Dumbledore informed Severus, who quickly picked Shyane up and hugged her to his chest. "She's fine...it seems she woke you up..."

"What do you mean?" Severus asked confused. "She's asleep...she's been asleep hasn't she?"

* * *

"Heir..." The voice from eariler whispered in Shyane's ear. Shyane yawned and slowly opened her eyes. She smiled and squealed happily when she found herself surrounded by pretty flowers. "Heir...body is tired...too much magic use for now...is heir happy?"

"I wike fowers!" Shyane declared happily. "I pick some fo Mummy!"

"Heir stay until body good..."

"But I miss Mummy..." Shyane said sadly. Wind blew and tickled her face, causing her to giggle.

"Won't be long...Heir will see mother again...what Heir wishes, I will give...Heir is precious..."

* * *

**Super Short...I know...but...hm...I've got no good excuses, except for wanting to torture you all! Mwhahahaha, Mwhahahaha! I am so FREAKING evil! Mwhahaha, Mwhahahah!Alrighty then...anyway...i'll update as soon as possible when I can...! Mwhahaha! Mwhahaha! Mwhahahahahahaha!**

**Anyway, Please Review! Oh, and thank you all for reviewing the last chapter! (blows kisses)!**

**Disclaimer:**

**No Owny Harry Potter! (though wishes to own it doesn't hurt or does it looks around ...)**


	14. Chapter 14

_

* * *

_

_"Heir..." The voice from eariler whispered in Shyane's ear. Shyane yawned and slowly opened her eyes. She smiled and squealed happily when she found herself surrounded by pretty flowers. "Heir...body is tired...too much magic use for now...is heir happy?"_

_"I wike fowers!" Shyane declared happily. "I pick some fo Mummy!"_

_"Heir stay until body good..."_

_"But I miss Mummy..." Shyane said sadly. Wind blew and tickled her face, causing her to giggle._

_"Won't be long...Heir will see mother again...what Heir wishes, I will give...Heir is precious..."_

_

* * *

_

"Hair, hair! I tired of being hair! I want to go home with Mummy!" Shyane said while crying.

"Heir wishes, I will give...you are better...heir will go home..." The voice whispered.

* * *

"..." Severus was asleep snoring lightly on the bed besides Shyane. 'Snuffles was laying down at the foot of the bed watching them both. 

SIRIUS/SNUFFLE'S THOUGHT

"I hope that they're both alright...If I ever found out he did it...I'd kill them!" I growled to myself. I wish I could have prevented this...but there was no way to know that bastard Malfoy was going to attempt something like this! Is Shyane really his daughter...But that would mean...Did Severus love Malfy...DOES he still love Malfoy...Will...h...he...ever...love...me..

END OF SIRIUS/SNUFFLE'S THOUGHT

Snuffles/Sirius continued to guard and watch after Severus and Shyane when Shyane began to stir and her eyes fluttered. He quickly jumped up and woke Severus up, who was grumbling slightly.

"Shyane!" Severus exclaimed as he picked up the giggling girl. He hugged her tightly. "MY BABY! YOU HAD ME ALL WORRIED!"

"Hair didn't mean to!" Shyane told him, causing him to be slightly confused. "Shyane is sowy Mummy! Shyane missed you!"

"I missed you too..."

* * *

"She's fine Severus, as fit as a fiddle." Pomfrey told a relieved Severus, who was still cuddling Shyane who was playing with some flowers.

"Were did you get those flowers little one?" Dumbledore asked Shyane curiously. Shyane smiled brightly.

"Sleeping!" She answered, causing everyone to be confused.

"Sleeping?" Remus repeated. Shyane nodded her head.

"Here Mummy!" Shyane said as she gave Severus the flowers. He looked them over and gasped slightly.

"What pretty flowers..." He told him in amusment.

"Potions?" She asked.

"Yes, I do believe that you can use them in potions."

"Mummy happy and better?"

"Mummy never happier and never better..." Severus answered as he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

**Super Short...I know...but...hm...I've got no good excuses, except for wanting to torture you all! Mwhahahaha, Mwhahahaha! I am so FREAKING evil! Mwhahaha, Mwhahahah!Alrighty then...anyway...i'll update as soon as possible when I can...! Mwhahaha! Mwhahaha! Mwhahahahahahaha!**

**Anyway, Please Review! Oh, and thank you all for reviewing the last chapter! (blows kisses)!**

**Disclaimer:**

**No Owny Harry Potter! (though wishes to own it doesn't hurt or does it looks around ...)**


	15. Chapter 15

_"She's fine Severus, as fit as a fiddle." Pomfrey told a relieved Severus, who was still cuddling Shyane who was playing with some flowers._

_"Were did you get those flowers little one?" Dumbledore asked Shyane curiously. Shyane smiled brightly._

_"Sleeping!" She answered, causing everyone to be confused._

_"Sleeping?" Remus repeated. Shyane nodded her head._

_"Here Mummy!" Shyane said as she gave Severus the flowers. He looked them over and gasped slightly._

_"What pretty flowers..." He told him in amusment._

_"Potions?" She asked._

_"Yes, I do believe that you can use them in potions."_

_"Mummy happy and better?"_

_"Mummy never happier and never better..." Severus answered as he kissed the top of her head. _

* * *

"..." Shyane just sat there and stared at her 'babysitters'.

"So...what do you want to do..." Remus asked Shyane slightly nervous at the staring contest that she was having with 'Snuffles'.

"..." Snuffles whimpered and crawled on his belly towards Shyane. To complete his 'kicked puppy' look, he covered his eyes with his paws when he reached Shyane. Shyane tilted her head at him when he whined. She slowly reached her hand out and started to pet Snuffles.

"I sowy too Sniffles. You padded Shyane cause Shyane was bad, not cause you no like Shyane." Shyane told him, then giggled when she recieved some licks from him. "Nat tickles Sniffles!"

"Now that you both are in a better mood, what do you want to do?" Remus asked them, then gulped when an evil look came over Shyane's face.

"GO FISH!"

* * *

"Shyane!" Remus whined. "If you don't untie me, I'll never let you play go fish again!"

"I'm a little cauldren, shout and stout. Here is my handle, this is my spout. When I get all stem out hear me shout, tilt me over and pour me out!" Shyane sung to Sirus, who clapped his hands.

"Bravo!" He shouted, then whistled. "Encore!"

"What that?" Shyane asked confused.

"It means sung again." Sirius explained, causing her to smile and nod her head.

"The itsty bitsy snake crawled up the farmers leg, down came the poison and knocked the snake out. Up came another snake that climbed the farmers leg again!" Shyane sung, then said. "My daddy sung that!"

"D-daddy..." Sirius stuttered, then looked at Remus (who was just a confused as he was). "When did you meet your...'daddy'?"

"When he came and woked me up from me sleeping!" Shyane told Remus. "He wants me and Mummy back!"

"..."

"He no mean to harm Mummy or me! He just curious like a monkey!"

"??"

"Some else tried to hurt mummy...Daddy never hurt Mummy! Daddy wove Mummy! Just like Mummy still wove Daddy!" Shyane told them happily, unaware of Sirius's depressed face.

"He...he still loves him?" Sirius repeated soberly.

"Yep!" Shyane said, still unaware of Sirius's growing depression and Remus's straining bladder. "Mummy woves someone else too!"

"Great, more competiton...Of course...there really was none to begin with..." Sirius mummbled underneath his breathe. "Severus..."

"Poor Padfoot." Remus whispered and shook his head. "Just when he was starting to make a little progress...he learns this..."

* * *

**SUPER, DUPER, PREVIEW!**

**"Yellow roses?" Severus wondered out loud as he picked up the floors from the ground infront of his room. He looked at the card and read, "I hear this are good for potions...Hm...they are..."**

**"They from a courter!" Shyane told Severus happily. Severus sighed. He and the others had learned that even Dumbledore couldn't contain all over her powers for some reason.**

**"I see...he must have money in order to be able to buy these...They're very expensive."**

**"He bona fied!" Shyane declared. "I no see face..."**

**"I see..."**

**"You see face! Who my new Daddy!?"**

**"New Daddy?"**

**"Yea! You no know what do with my ol' Daddy! You need new one when ol' one broken!"**

**"..."**

**"Come on, Sirus, it's not the end of the world!"**

**"It might as well be...and you know what Remus?"**

**"What?"  
"I deserve it..."**

* * *

**Super Short and it WAS mean to throw that preview in...but...hm...I've got no good excuses, except for wanting to torture you all! Mwhahahaha, Mwhahahaha! I am so FREAKING evil! Mwhahaha, Mwhahahah! Did it work! Did you like my laugh! I worked hard on it...Alrighty then...anyway...i'll update as soon as possible when I can...! Mwhahaha! Mwhahaha! Mwhahahahahahaha!**

**Anyway, Please Review! Oh, and thank you all for reviewing the last chapter! (blows kisses)!**

**Disclaimer:**

**No Owny Harry Potter! (though wishes to own it doesn't hurt or does it looks around ...)**


	16. Chapter 16

_"He no mean to harm Mummy or me! He just curious like a monkey!"_

_"??"_

_"Some else tried to hurt mummy...Daddy never hurt Mummy! Daddy wove Mummy! Just like Mummy still wove Daddy!" Shyane told them happily, unaware of Sirius's depressed face._

_"He...he still loves him?" Sirius repeated soberly._

_"Yep!" Shyane said, still unaware of Sirius's growing depression and Remus's straining bladder. "Mummy woves someone else too!"_

_"Great, more competiton...Of course...there really was none to begin with..." Sirius mummbled underneath his breathe. "Severus..."_

_"Poor Padfoot." Remus whispered and shook his head. "Just when he was starting to make a little progress...he learns this..."_

* * *

"And then Sniffles saided that he wish you didn't hate him." Shyane told Severus as they ate their lunch at the teacher's table. This caused Remus to spit out his milk that he was drinking and tempted Snuffles to bite Shyane's hand instead of licking it for food. "Mummy, Sniffles is sad..."

Shyane sniffed slightly. "I no wike Sniffles sad..."

"I'm sure that Snuffles knows that I don't 'hate' him. Besides, what did you tell you about 'hate'?"

"You no hate no one, you no wike they ways."

"Correct." Severus told her as he nodded his head. No one, but Remus noticed Snuffles ears perked up or his tail began to wag.

* * *

"Did you here that Remi?! He can't possibly hate me!" Sirius exclaimed to an amused Remus.

"He could dislike your ways." Remus stated, causing Sirius to slap him on the side of his head. "OW!"

"Dislike is better than hate! It's a mill-no trillion times better than hate!"

"Imbelniles!" Shyane shouted at Ron as he walked by. Ron's eye twitched as he walked up to Shyane's playpen.

"Listen here you! You're 'mummy' is not here to-"

"To what Mr. Weasly?" Severus asked cooly as he stepped into the classroom. Ron gulped as he turned around to face a glaring and protective Severus. "I'm waiting..."

"W-w-well sire...I-was-just-uh..."

"Just as I thought, have a seat; oh, and Mr. Weasly, fifty points from your house."

"Yes, sir..."

"Now that everyone is here, we shall be learning about the age potion. There are two types of aging potion, can anyone-(Hermione's hand went up) besides Ms. Granger name them."

"..."

"Anyone?"

"..."

"Odrle! Yugrone!"

"That's...Shyane?" Severus looked at Shyane in surprise.

"Is Shyane right, Mummy?"

"That's...yes...but..." Severus was speechless as the class stared at Shyane in shock. "How?"

"Mummy! Ask nother quesion!" Shyane exclaimed as she clapped her hand in excitment

* * *

**Super Short and it WAS mean to have such a short chapter ,but AGAIN I've got no good excuses, except for wanting to torture you all! Mwhahahaha, Mwhahahaha! I am so FREAKING evil! Mwhahaha, Mwhahahah! Did it work! Did you like my laugh! I worked hard on it...Alrighty then...anyway...i'll update as soon as possible when I can...! Mwhahaha! Mwhahaha! Mwhahahahahahaha!**

**Anyway, Please Review! Oh, and thank you all for reviewing the last chapter! (blows kisses)!**

**Disclaimer:**

**No Owny Harry Potter! (though wishes to own it doesn't hurt or does it looks around ...)**


	17. Chapter 17

_"Now that everyone is here, we shall be learning about the age potion. There are two types of aging potion, can anyone-(Hermione's hand went up) besides Ms. Granger name them."_

_"..." _

_"Anyone?"_

_"...."_

_"Odrle! Yugrone!"_

_"That's...Shyane?" Severus looked at Shyane in surprise._

_"Is Shyane right, Mummy?"_

_"That's...yes...but..." Severus was speechless as the class stared at Shyane in shock. "How?"_

_"Mummy! Ask nother quesion!" Shyane exclaimed as she clapped her hand in excitment._

"Can you believe that kid knows all that stuff?" Blaise asked Draco, who was staring at Shyane. "Draco?"

"...She's...Blasie...she's my sister..." Draco told him, causing Blaise to spit out his pumpkin juice. Draco looked at him in disgust.

"Y-y-your...sister...?"

"Yes...my sources tell me so."

"Your sources? How do you know they aren't wrong?"

"Because my sources is my father..."

"..."

"Today, we're skipping class."

"WH-" Blaise started to shout, but Draco covered his mouth.

"Keep it down!" Draco hissed at Blaise.

"Why would you want to skip class?" Blaise asked Draco in confusion. "And me for that matter?"

"I want you to distract Lupin and his mutt, while I talk to her."

"..."

______________________________

"And...I was wondering sir if you could...tell...me about...where...babies come from..." Blasie asked in embearsment. In his mind, he was imaging a slow painful death for Draco. Remus looked surprised, then nervous. Snuffles sat there in amusment. They both forgot about Shyane who was playing with her toys by the open door.

"Wh-h-why don't y-y-you ask u-uh S-s-Professor Snape?" Remus asked nervously.

"Because...HE'S SNAPE!" Blaise answered.

"Well...uh...when two people love each other..."

_______________________

Shyane was in the middle of playing with her toys when she heard her name being whispered. She looked over at the open door and saw Draco and smiled. She was about to say something, but Draco put his finger to his lips and shook his head. Shyane giggled and put her finger to her lips and shook her head. Draco nodded and quietly levated her out into the hallway.

_________________________

"Why do you call Professor Snape your 'mummy'?" Draco asked her.

"Cause Mummy is my mummy!" Shyane answered. "And Dra-dra-dra-cw...Dra-Dra is my brother."

"Dra-Dra?"

"Dra-Dra is you siwy!" Shyane told him and giggled at Draco's puzzled face. "You is weird!"

"..."

"My name Shyane Eliwbewh Snawe-Mawfoy!" Shyane informed Draco. "And yous name is Dra-Dra Luwus Mawfoy!"

"...How did you know...?"

"My fwiend told me!"

"And where is this friend of yours?" Draco asked courisouly.

"Fwiend in my head."

"Head...?"

"Yea! Fwiend tell me evewything!"

"...Hm....I don't believe you."

"It true!" Shyane argued. "Fwiend know that Hawwy like-like you! Hawwy no like-pick fighting with you!"

"WHAT?!" Draco blushed.

"You gonna get mawwied and have wots and wots of babies!"

"AH, HELL NO!"

"Hell? What's that?" Shyane asked curiously. Draco was about to answer, but another voice stopped him.

"It's what Draco's gonna think he's in when I'm finished with him." Severus stated.

"Mummy!" Shyane shouted as she ran into a squatting Severus's arms. Severus stood up with her in his arms. He looked her over, then glared at Draco. "Shyane is meeing her bwoher! Dra-Dra!"

_______________________

"You're reliezed what you've done is something that is considered kidnapping." Dumbeldore told Draco, who looked down and sighed.

"What on earth possised you to do this, Dray-I mean Draco." Severus asked Draco, who snorted and looked at him.

"Did you really believe that I wouldn't question why a little girl looks so much like my father and I?" Draco asked Severus, who sighed.

"So, you were the one who put the potion into our cups?" Severus asked Draco with slight sorrow and hurt. Draco could get expelled for what he did...Draco shook his head.

"I told my father about the little girl, and he looked surprised, then pissed. He then got two potions and told me to pour one into your cup and another into the little girl's cup. I refused...my father..." Draco pasued, then continued. "My father is not a bad man...he just loses his temper alot...and I didn't want to be the one to accedintly kill a child because of his rage fits...so...he got mad and...hit me."

"Where?!" Severus asked as he looked Draco over. Draco frowned and sighed as he removed his glamour charm and showed them his black eye, swollen cheek, and busted lips.

"OMG..." Remus whispered in horror. Snuffles growled and shook his head. Severus gently touched Draco's face.

"Dray..."

Draco pushed him away and stood up.

"I don't need your pity!" Draco snapped at everyone. He then glared at Dumbledore. "And I can't tell you who did it!"

"Draco...you have to tell him...you could get explad..." Severus told Draco, who snorted at him.

"Is that all?" Draco asked with a wry smirk. "If I tell...I will be known as a snitch...and in Syltherin...Snitches get stiches...bruises...raped...and if lucky killed...It's hard enough being a so called 'pretty' boy! The only reason I haven't been raped is because of who my father is!"

"Draco...we had no idea..." Dumbeldore whispered remorsefully.

"Stop it!" Draco shouted in anger as he put his glamour charm back on. "I don't need your pity! Ju-just tell me what my pusiement is, so I can pack my bags!"

"..." Dumbeldore sighed and turned to Severus with a certain twinkle in his eyes. "Severus, I believe that since he is your student...you should decide his pushiment." Severus looked at Dumbledore surprised, but soon it turned to relief. He was not going to complian this time. Draco was like a little spoiled-brat of a son to him. Draco looked at Dumbeldore in shock and slight relief. However, he soon masked it as indifference.

"Draco, you will be forced to serve detention as soon as your classes are over everyday for the rest of the school year." Severus told Draco, whose eyes widen. "Since your classes end at 3, I will give you 1 hour to do your homework. You will serve up to at least five hours watching Shyane."

"Wha-I-huh?" Draco's mouth kept opening and closing much to the amusment of the other ocupents in the room. "Sir! I-"

"You are dissmised. Here is a note to your next class." Dumbeldore said as he levatited a piece of paper to Draco, who took it still shocked. Draco shook his head and glared at everyone, then stomped out the door while slamming it. "Hmm..."

"I can't believe that bastard hit Draco!" Severus growled while crossing his arms. "And Draco defends him!"

" In the eyes of a child, no parent can do wrong..." Remus told Severus, who sighed. Remus looked at Dumbledore. "Isn't there a way we can remove Draco from his home? Surely the minstery will remove a child if abused?"

"Not if the child is saying he's not abused..." Dumbledore answered sagely. "As you said 'in the eyes of a child, no parent can do wrong'. Ergo, if Draco says that he's not being abused...then...he's not."

"What if we took off the glamour?" Remus asked Dumbledore, who looked thoughtful. "Surely the marks will serve as proff? They can not deny when they see them."

"I don't think we should..." Severus spoke up, causing everyone to look at him in surprise.

"What do you mean, Severus!? Don't you care about Draco?!" Remus asked, causing Severus to shoot him a glare.

"Of course I care about Draco!" Severus shouted, but then sighed and said. "But think about what he will have to go through...exposing him...without his desision...he has to want it too."

"I reluntanly agree with Severus. Draco will only truly be happy and free if he wants it...until then, we have to use different means and devices to get him to want it on his own..." Dumbledore told them. They all nodded their heads. "Now, who wants some bon-bons?"

_________________________________

NEXT DAY

"And they let you off?! All you have to do is babysit your sister?!" Blaise shouted. Draco hissed and covered Blaise's mouth with his hand. The liberian glared at them.

"Tell the whole world, why don't you!?" Draco whispered to Blaise as he removed his hand. Draco sighed and stood up. "I-I'm gonna look up some books...by myself..."

"Okay, I'll be right here waiting." Blaise said to Draco, who quickly ducked behind some books. Once by himself, Draco slide against a bookshelf to the floor and pulled his legs to his chest. His chest was hurting from where his father punched and used crusio on him. Those were the wounds he didn't show Dumbledore and the others. Draco let some silent tears fall. His father wasn't a bad person most of the times...however...when he drunk, he would beat and curse Draco.

Draco sniffed and was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't hear or see Harry walk up to him.

"Draco..." Harry called as he snapped his finger infront of Draco's face. Draco jumped startled, then winced in pain.

"Harry!" Draco said in surprised as he quickly wiped at the tears on his face.

"Harry?" Harry asked in surprise. This was the first time that Draco EVER said his FIRST name. He blushed slightly, because he liked the idea of Draco using it more. It sounded nice.

"I-mean-Potter! What do you want?" Draco asked as he stood. Harry looked at Draco worriedly.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying!" Draco said defensively as he sniffed once more and check to see if his face was dry. Harry looked at Draco, not conviced. "What do you care anyway?"

"I...uh..." Harry blushed again. "Well...you...you just shouldn't cry...No one should..."

"Ah! Brillant Gryffindor logic!" Draco said in a happy scaractic tone, then said in a quieter, somber voice. "Too bad that doesn't apply everywhere..."

"Draco..."

Draco glared at Harry, but then winced in pain. His chest was begining to hurt even worse.

"Draco, are you okay?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Just peachy..." Draco hissed as he fell forward, becuase he wasn't able to hold himself up anymore. Harry caught him. "AH!"

"DRACO!" Harry shouted as Draco passed out from the pain. "HELP! HELP!"

**Super Short and it WAS mean to have such a short chapter ,but AGAIN I've got no good excuses, except for wanting to torture you all! Mwhahahaha, Mwhahahaha! I am so FREAKING evil! Mwhahaha, Mwhahahah! Did it work! Did you like my laugh! I worked harder on it...Alrighty then...anyway...i'll update as soon as possible when I can...! Mwhahaha! Mwhahaha! Mwhahahahahahaha!**

**Anyway, Please Review! Oh, and thank you all for reviewing the last chapter! (blows kisses)!**

**Disclaimer:**

**No Owny Harry Potter! (though wishes to own it doesn't hurt or does it looks around ...)**


	18. Chapter 18

_"Why are you crying?"_

_"I'm not crying!" Draco said defensively as he sniffed once more and checked to see if his face was dry. Harry looked at Draco not convinced. "What do you care anyway?"_

_"I...uh..." Harry blushed again. "Well...you...you just shouldn't cry...No one should..."_

_"Ah! Brilliant Gryffindor logic!" Draco said in a happy, sarcastic tone, then said in a quieter, somber voice. "Too bad that doesn't apply everywhere..."_

_"Draco..."_

_Draco glared at Harry, but then winced in pain. His chest was beginning to hurt even worse._

_"Draco, are you okay?" Harry asked worriedly._

_"Just peachy..." Draco hissed as he fell forward, because he wasn't able to hold himself up anymore. Harry caught him. "AH!"_

_"DRACO!" Harry shouted as Draco passed out from the pain. "HELP! HELP!"_

________________

Shyane was playing in the corner of her playpen while Severus was teaching class, when she dropped her toys and started to cry. Severus rushed to her and picked her up while looking her over.

"Shyane! What's wrong?!" Severus asked worriedly.

"Dray! Dray huwt!" Shyane said through the tears and sobs. Severus looked at her confused.

"Draco...he's hurt-" Severus was interrupted when the door was slammed open by Professor Minerva McGonagall.

"Severus, you are needed in the hospital wing. It's an emergency." She stated. "I shall watch your class."

____________________

"Are you okay, Draco!?" Severus asked as he handed a sobbing Shyane to Dumbledore. He rushed over to Draco and looked him over.

"I'm fine..." Draco mumbled with a frown.

"If you were fine, you wouldn't be here. He was hit with a couple of curses." Madam Pomfrey interjected, causing Draco to sulk. She turned to Severus. "He's fine now, but I want him to stay here for a day or say to monitor him."

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Draco argued.

"If there was nothing wrong, why did you pass out in Mister Potter's arms?" She asked while raising an eyebrow and gesturing towards a slightly blushing Harry. Draco glared at her and Harry. He then turned to Severus with a pleading look.

"Sev..." Draco started, but Severus shook his head.

"I'm enforcing her rules, Draco." Severus said in a stern voice. His eyes soften at the look of vulnerability Draco's eyes showed. Draco sighed in annoyance.

"I believe that there is someone who wants to see you." Dumbledore said as he placed Shyane on the bed besides' Draco. Shyane sniffed and hugged Draco, causing him to gasp and look at her in surprise.

"You bedder?" Shyane asked Draco, whose facial expression soften. He wiped her tears away.

"Of course, I am! I'm a Malfoy, what do you expect?!" Draco said with an air of confidence. Severus snorted at his statement. Shyane smiled and leaned towards Draco ear to whisper.

"He no means it!" Shyane whispered to Draco. "He gets better. Mummy will have two family!"

"Huh?!" Draco looked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Shyane was about to say more, but her stomach growled. Everyone laughed at the face she made.

"Mummy! I hungwy!" Shyane whined to Severus, who picked her up.

"Then we'll just have to get some food for you." Severus told her.

"I want to stay and eat with my bother!" Shyane told Severus, who frowned slightly. Harry looked at them in surprise.

"Shyane, I have to teach...I don't think-" Severus started, but Madam Pomfrey interjected.

"I'll watch her. I haven't had my spoiling time yet." She teased as she took Shyane from a reluctant Severus. "Quit with that frowning! She'll be fine!"

"...okay..." Severus hesitantly agreed. "She's not allowed any sweets today. She got into a box of candy last night and is still feeling the effects. Make sure she takes a nap at around 1:00 or she'll be grouchy for the rest to the day. Also, she-"

"Professor?" Draco interrupted. Severus looked at him. "Shut up." Everyone laughed.

"Yes, you need to get to class." Pomfrey agreed. Severus sighed and kissed Shyane on the top of her head.

"Latter, Puppet."

"Ladder, Mummy."

_____________________

"You good, Popper!" Shyane said while she was playing go fish with Draco and Harry. Harry sighed.

"My name is Potter! Harry POTTER." Harry corrected. Shyane giggled and smiled sweetly.

"I know." She said, and then giggled again at the look on Harry's face.

"Then why do you call him that?" Draco asked curiously, and then quickly added. "Not that I'm interested or anything!"

"Cause Me wike to. But if you want, I call you Hawy!" Shyane told Harry, who nodded his head. "You call me Shy! Mummy calls me Shy all time! 'Cept when I be bad...he then say 'Shyane Lyre** (1) (pronounced: LYE-ruh)** Snape Malfoy'."

Draco and Harry laughed at her imitation of Severus.

"Mummy say that Daddy want to name me Carina (cuh-RYE-nuh), but Mummy didn't wike it. So, he name me what his bestest friend want to name her firwt girl!"

"What is with your father and your names?" Harry asked Draco who shrugged.

"Beats me..." Draco answered, and then said. "Got any 2's?"

"Go fish." Shyane answered, and then yawned sleepily. This caused Draco to yawn too. Harry laughed.

"Looks like you two are sleepy." Harry stated. Shyane shook her head. Harry took up the cards and placed them on the table besides Draco's bed. When he turned back around, he smiled at the sight...Draco was sleeping (from exhaustion) and had his arms loosely wrapped around Shyane, who snuggled into Draco's arms. Harry quietly pulled a blanket around them.

"..." He slowly reached a hand up and gently moved Draco's hair from his face. Draco's nose scrunched up cutely, but returned to normal. "Good night Draco..."

________________________________

(!) Whoever finds out what Lyra means gets a prize to be the first to receive a band new chapter! Warning: Only first 3 can view brand new chapter!

**Super, Duper, Uper Short and it WAS meant to have such a short chapter, as I've said this many times before I wove to torture you all! Mwhahahaha, Mwhahahaha! I am so FREAKING evil! Mwhahaha, Mwhahahah! Did it work! Did you like my laugh! I worked harder on it...I think I perfected it! Alrighty then...anyway...I'll update as soon as possible when I can...or when I'm threaten by my loyal readers! Mwhahaha! Mwhahaha! Mwhahahahahahaha!**

**Anyway, Please Review! Oh, and thank you all for reviewing the last chapter! (Blows kisses)!**

**Disclaimer:**

**No Owny Harry Potter! (Though wishes to own it doesn't hurt or does it +looks around+ ...)**


	19. Chapter 19

****

Congratulations! You are a winner of a special chapter preview for I'M THE DADDY! Enjoy!

No owny Harry Potter or make money from it!

__

"Aw...did the golden boy think I was his friend?" Draco said in a mocking tone to Harry.

"..."

"Ha! He did! What a joke?" Draco said, then laughed at Harry.

"I...I thought we were! I forgot who you were...." Harry told Draco angrily as he glared at him. "Thanks for reminding me, Malfoy."

With that said, Harry left the hospital wing. Draco sighed in relief, then sighed again in sadness.

"It had to be done...I can't get attached to you Harry..." Draco whispered. "It'll make saying goodbye a whole lot harder..."

____________________________

"I'm glad we finally finished the arrangements." Voice One Said.

"As am I. I'll children shall be wed as soon as they graduate, one week after." Voice Two said.

"This will increase our wealth and power even more." Voice one said as he left two glasses. "Shall we drink on it?"

"But of course." Voice Two answered. They both laughed.

______________

"Do I...?" Severus asked to himself out loud. He was lying face up on his bed in deep thought. "Do I still love Lucius..."

****

FLASHBACK

It was night time; and since it was such nice and cool night for mid-summer, Severus decided to enjoy it by sneaking outside and sitting under a tree. He straighten his nose and un-greased his hair. Little did he know that someone else had the same idea...

"Snivillus..." Sirius said in a confused voice. "What..."

"What do you want Black?" Severus asked defensively.

"Nothing...you...just look..." Sirius drifted off as if he were seeing Severus for the first time. Severus stood up with a frown of annoyance and confusion appearing on his face. "I...what happened to your crooked nose? Your greasy hair?"

"Those are just spells so I don't slack off on my potion making." Severus told Sirius with a sneer. "I won't look stupid like you pinching my nose and complaining about the smells and other stupid things."

"Did you put a spell on your attitude." Sirius asked with a glare as he stepped towards Severus, whose eyes narrowed at the movement.

"Did you put a spell on yours" Severus retorted while crossing his arm. "Or do you enjoy ruining my night-Black! Stop walking towards me!"

Sirius stopped in front of Severus, who stood his ground to show that he was not afraid (even though he was). Severus was scolding himself about how he left his wand in his room.

"Why, nervous?" Sirius asked in a teasing voice. "I just want to get a better look at you, you git."

"Prat."

"Bitch."

"Assho-mph!" Severus's eyes almost popped out of his head as Sirius rushed forward and kissed him. After he got over his shock, he pushed Sirius away, punched him in the eye, and ran off.

______________

Severus quickly made it to his room and was now lying on his bed panting.

"I...I can't believe that..." Severus trailed off with a bright blush. He touched his chin. "He...he's an idiot...an asshole...a bastard...and...and...a good kisser..."

Severus gasped as he sat up.

"I did not just say that...ugh!" Severus fell back on the bed and hit his self in the face with his pillow.

NEXT DAY

"Just act normal..." Severus whispered to himself when he saw Sirius and his 'gang'.

"Yo, Severus!"

"What the hell do you want Black-did...did you just call me by my real first name?" Severus asked Sirius, who nodded his head. Severus glared at him and started to walk by him.

"Isn't that was you wanted?" Remus asked in confusion, and winced when Severus spun around to glare at him.

"Still the fire cracker, I see." Sirius said as he held up his wand. Severus's eyes widen as he watched Sirius remove his charms. "There that's better. Now what do you say about going to-ack!"

Severus punched Sirius in the jaw and stomped off. James pulled at his wand as Remus checked over Sirius, who was on the ground.

"Don't!" Sirius told James, who raised an eyebrow and lowered his wand.

"I think you deserved it." Remus told Sirius, who glared at him. "First, you kissed him without permission; then, you call him a 'fire cracker'; and then, you took off his charms and tried get him to go on a date with you."

"Remus!" Sirius glared at him as he stood up.

"He has a point." James pointed out and winced when Sirius glare turned on him.

"You, too! You're both suppose to be on my side!" Sirius said with a pout as he rubbed his jaw. He then smirked. "Kitty got claws..."

"You're a creepy pervert." James said with a sigh, then smirked at Sirius. "I can't wait to see Snape beat it out of you."

"Mmmm...a spanking...I wouldn't mind one from Severus." Sirius said with a bit of drool coming from his mouth. Remus rolled his eyes while James snickered.

"This coming from the guy who couldn't stand Severus yesterday." Remus stated.

"Yes, but that was before I found out that he's sexy little kitten pretending to be a greasy git." Sirius told him.

"Dude, that's so superficial." James told Sirius, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe, maybe not. To tell you the truth I was always kind of attracted to Snape. I mean I knew a person with an arse that fine had to have a matching face."

"Pig!" Remus shouted at Sirius, who grinned.

"I think the correct term is 'horny dog'." Sirius corrected.

END OF FLASHBACK


	20. Chapter 20

**No owny Harry Potter or make money from it!**

* * *

_**"I think you deserved it." Remus told Sirius, who glared at him. "First, you kissed him without permission; then, you call him a 'fire cracker'; and then, you took off his charms and tried get him to go on a date with you."**_

_**"Remus!" Sirius glared at him as he stood up.**_

_**"He has a point." James pointed out and winced when Sirius glare turned on him.**_

_**"You, too! You're both suppose to be on my side!" Sirius said with a pout as he rubbed his jaw. He then smirked. "Kitty got claws..."**_

_**"You're a creepy pervert." James said with a sigh, then smirked at Sirius. "I can't wait to see Snape beat it out of you."**_

_**"Mmmm...a spanking...I wouldn't mind one from Severus." Sirius said with a bit of drool coming from his mouth. Remus rolled his eyes while James snickered.**_

_**"This coming from the guy who couldn't stand Severus yesterday." Remus stated.**_

_**"Yes, but that was before I found out that he's sexy little kitten pretending to be a greasy git." Sirius told him.**_

_**"Dude, that's so superficial." James told Sirius, who shrugged his shoulders.**_

_**"Maybe, maybe not. To tell you the truth I was always kind of attracted to Snape. I mean I knew a person with an arse that fine had to have a matching face."**_

_**"Pig!" Remus shouted at Sirius, who grinned.**_

_**"I think the correct term is 'horny dog'." Sirius corrected.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

________________

"Why am I thinking about the past..." Severus said as he drifted off to sleep finally.

__________________

Shyane was the first to wake up. She yawned as she climbed out of her bed. She landed on her behind, but was too sleepy to cry. She yawned one more time before she called for Severus. She paused when their was no answer and woke up fully. She wore a grin that would make her 'father' proud as she snuck to Severus's room.

She peeped in the door and saw that Severus was still asleep. She snuck over and climbed up his bed. She stood up and...

"Ah!" Severus shouted when Shyane jumped on his stomach. Severus quickly sat up and glared at Shyane, who was looking up at Severus with a bright smile. Severus sighed and gave her a small smile. "You're lucky it's hard to stay mad at you..."

"I wove you, Mummy." Shyane told Severus as she hugged him. Severus's smile grew as he returned the hugs. "I wove you more if you give me coco cakes (AN: chocolate pancakes).

"Is that so?" Severus asked in a teasing voice as he removed his sheets and climbed out of bed while holding Shyane. Shyane nodded her head quickly. "Will you still love me if I said no?"

"Ob course!" Shyane told Severus, then she kissed him on his chin. They were headed to the bathroom to wash off. "I will forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and-"

"I think I get it." Severus told Shyane, who giggled when Severus tapped her nose. "We get to go to town today, Princess."

"Can I get new toys!" Shyane asked Severus excitedly.

"Anything my little princess wants, my princess gets today." Severus told her as he kissed her forehead. She smiled brightly.

"Yea!"

_________________________

"And I want this!" Shyane said as she grabbed a black stuffed puppy. "He wook wike Sniffles! I call him...Sniff!"

"He kind of does; and that's a lovely name.." Severus said with a smile. "Do you want anything else?"

"Sniff need someting to eat and dwink and udder stuff puppies needs." Shyane said excited. Severus got two bowls, a collar, and leash for Shyane. Even if the puppy was fake, it'll teach her responsibility. It had nothing to do with the fact that she was utterly adorable.

"Let's go get us some lunch." Severus told Shyane.

"Yea! I want fish and chips!" Shyane told Severus, who nodded his head as he paid for Shyane's stuff. He then shrink everything, but Sniff (who Shyane had) and put it in his pocket.

______________________

"Fancy seeing you here, Sev." Remus greeted with a smile as he sat at the table with them.

"Sevurus." Shyane attempted to correct. Remus laughed a little.

"Severus." Remus said. "So, have you heard the news?"

"What news?" Severus asked curiously as he took a sip of his tea.

"Sirius Black has been found innocent." Remus told Severus, who choked on his tea.

"Swow down, Mummy." Shyane scolded him. "Sniff doesn't do that."

"Sniff?" Remus asked as he raised an eyebrow in amusement. "I suppose your "puppy" is named after Snuffles?"

"Yea-huh!"

"...innocent...how?" Severus asked when he got his breathe back.

"They found Peter Pettigrew in a whore house and captured him. There were rumors that he liked to go there, so they had an attractive female aurora to work undercover there." Remus explained to Severus, who nodded his head still in shock. "Sirius was acquitted of his crime midnight last night."

"...I see..." Severus said thoughtfully, then asked. "So, where is your trouble making friend?"

"Behind you." Sirius's breathe into Severus's ear. Severus jumped in fright and something else...He glared at Sirius who grinned as he pulled up a chair and sat in between Severus and Remus. Shyane watched Sirius in confusion at who this new person was.

"Can't we eat our food in peace." Severus growled at Sirius, who just kept grinning.

"Of course, I'm not stopping you." Sirius said as he gestured towards Severus's plate. "Feel free."

"Sniff is done, Mummy." Shyane said as she showed Severus a mostly empty plate. "We eated! I want to go to the park and play!"

"Let's go. I've seem to have lost my appetite." Severus said as he glared at Sirius, who winced slightly. The grin was starting to look slightly forced. Severus laid his money for the bill on the table, picked Shyane up, and walked towards the door.

"We'll go with you." Remus said as he stood up and followed them. Sirius got up and walked close to Remus.

"Sniff?!" He whispered/asked Remus, who shrugged.

"Just concentrate on the adult that you want." Remus reminded him. They both winced when Severus turned his head for a second to glare at Sirius. "You'll need to..."

**___________________--**

* * *

**AN: HELLO MY DEVOTED FANS AND NOT SO DEVOTED FANS! I HAVE UPDATED! NOW BOW DOWN AND WORSHIP MY GREATNESS! IF ENOUGH OF YOU REVIEW! I'LL UPDATE WITH THE OTHER CHAPTER I'VE JUST FINISHED TYPING UP!**

**TA-TA**


	21. Chapter 21

**No owny Harry Potter or make money from it!**

_**"Sniff?" Remus asked as he raised an eyebrow in amusement. "I suppose your "puppy" is named after Snuffles?"**_

_**"Yea-huh!"**_

_**"...innocent...how?" Severus asked when he got his breathe back.**_

_**"They found Peter Pettigrew in a whore house and captured him. There were rumors that he liked to go there, so they had an attractive female aurora to work undercover there." Remus explained to Severus, who nodded his head still in shock. "Sirius was acquitted of his crime midnight last night."**_

_**"...I see..." Severus said thoughtfully, then asked. "So, where is your trouble making friend?"**_

_**"Behind you." Sirius's breathe into Severus's ear. Severus jumped in fright and something else...He glared at Sirius who grinned as he pulled up a chair and sat in between Severus and Remus. Shyane watched Sirius in confusion at who this new person was.**_

_**"Can't we eat our food in peace." Severus growled at Sirius, who just kept grinning.**_

_**"Of course, I'm not stopping you." Sirius said as he gestured towards Severus's plate. "Feel free."**_

_**"Sniff is done, Mummy." Shyane said as she showed Severus a mostly empty plate. "We eated! I want to go to the park and play!"**_

_**"Let's go. I've seem to have lost my appetite." Severus said as he glared at Sirius, who winced slightly. The grin was starting to look slightly forced. Severus laid his money for the bill on the table, picked Shyane up, and walked towards the door.**_

_**"We'll go with you." Remus said as he stood up and followed them. Sirius got up and walked close to Remus.**_

_**"Sniff?!" He whispered/asked Remus, who shrugged.**_

_**"Just concentrate on the adult that you want." Remus reminded him. They both winced when Severus turned his head for a second to glare at Sirius. "You'll need to..."**_

_**______________**_

* * *

" I wanna go on that wide!" Shyane exclaimed as she pulled Severus to slide. He helped her climb up and watched as she slide down. "Wee! Again, Mummy, again!"

Remus and Sirius watched in amusement as she dragged Severus around the playground in the park and played on every ride she could.

"Shyane, Mummy needs to rest a bit." Severus said while sitting down on a nearby bench. Shyane's face changed to a suspiciously grinning face.

"Uncky Roomus can pway with me!" She said as she grabbed Remus's hand and ran off while pulling him. Severus watched slightly, well mostly, uncomfortable with Sirius sitting besides him.

"She's very cute." Sirius told Severus, who ignored him. "You know...they offered me a position at Hogwarts this year. They want me to be a permanent substitute. It's an odd title, but I'd be to fill in whenever someone's sick. So, if you're ever tired from teaching or something, you can call on me."

"I believe I will suffice." Severus told him with a slight glare. "I haven't needed you for a lot of things. So, tell me...why would I need you now Mister Black?"

"Everyone gets sick." Sirius pointed out to Severus, who crossed his arms and glared at him so more.

"I DON'T get sick. In my whole life so far, I've never been sick." Severus told Sirius, who grinned at him.

"Not true. I remember that one time you caught the flu." Sirius pointed out.

"Do you remember how I got it?!" Severus snapped at Sirius, whose grin faltered.

"H-how?" From the look on Severu's face, Sirius immediately regretted asking Severus that one-worded question.

"If I recall, you and your...friends decided that "Snivellus" was too greasy and had to be clean. You dunked me in the middle of a pond in the middle and coldest part of winter!?" Severus told Sirius in anger. "Don't grin at me like I'm your friend! Don't even talk to me! You-you-Mphmm!"

Severus was stopped from his rant before he could really explode, by Sirius kissing him. And whoa, was Sirius kissing him! Although...5 seconds later, Sirius realized or rather wished he had realized earlier that that wasn't the smartest decision he had ever made. Not when it ended up with him having knee to the groin and a punch to the face, resulting in a black eye.

__________________

* * *

"That was really stupid." Remus stated yet again as he gave Sirius some fresh ice to put on his groin and eye. The old ice having melted.

"Shut up, Moony!" Sirius snapped at Remus in annoyance. "It...it just seemed like the time was right!"

"Oh, yeah. The time was right, for you! The time was also right for Severus to punch the shit out of you." Remus told Sirius as he shook his head. "You probably scared Severus away a little with that stunt."

"You...you don't think I did?!" Sirius asked worriedly. Remus shook his head and shrugged. "You're no help. All you due is point out what I did wrong."

"Don't blame me for your stupidity." Remus retorted, then giggled when Sirius tried to glare at him. "Sorry mate, but you don't look that intimidating while wearing ice on your eye and groin."

"Shut it." Sirius growled through clenched teeth.

________________

"Mummy, why Sniffles kiss kiss you?" Shyane asked Severus curiously.

"Snuffles? That wasn't Snuffles, although they are probably the same species...." Severus told Shyane.

"Na-uh! I forgotted Sniffles was Sniffles until sounded like a puppy when Mummy kicked him in his private!" Shyane told Severus, who just looked at her confused. "I hope Sniffles is better."

"I don't understand you." Severus told her. "Snuffles is a dog. Black is a bas-I mean-human."

"Na-uh! I saw Snuffles today!" Shyane argued as she shook her head

**___________________--**

* * *

**AN: HELLO MY DEVOTED FANS AND NOT SO DEVOTED FANS! I HAVE UPDATED! NOW BOW DOWN AND WORSHIP MY GREATNESS! IF ENOUGH OF YOU REVIEW! I'LL UPDATE WITH YET ANOTHER CHAPTER I'VE JUST FINISHED TYPING UP!**

**TA-TA**


	22. Chapter 22

**No owny Harry Potter or make money from it!**

**"Mummy, why Sniffles kiss kiss you?" Shyane asked Severus curiously.**

**"Snuffles? That wasn't Snuffles, although they are probably the same species...." Severus told Shyane.**

**"Na-uh! I forgotted Sniffles was Sniffles until sounded like a puppy when Mummy kicked him in his private!" Shyane told Severus, who just looked at her confused. "I hope Sniffles is better."**

**"I don't understand you." Severus told her. "Snuffles is a dog. Black is a bas-I mean-human."**

**"Na-uh! I saw Snuffles today!" Shyane argued as she shook her head**

**___________________--**

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked Harry worriedly. Harry shrugged as he continued to pick at his food.

"He's been like that since that ferret git fell on him." Ron added his two cents in between bites of food.

"Is that's what's wrong, Malfoy?" Hermione asked Harry, who quickly (too quickly), shook his head.

"Why would I care about the git!?" Harry asked defensively. Hermione just blinked in surprise as Harry stood up from the table and left the great hall.

"I told you it's about Malfoy." Ron said smugly, earning a glare from Hermione. Hermione then looked at Draco. Draco looked slightly tired, but that's it. He was released from the medical ward yesterday.

_________________

"I no want veteethables." Shyane whined when Severus gave her some spinach. She made a face and pushed her plate away. "I ate some yestday."

"It's yesterday; and I know what you ate. You need to eat your vegetables everyday." Severus told Shyane, who pouted. "The faster you eat, the faster you get to play with Lupin and his Mutt, Stifles."

"It's Sniffles, Mummy." Shyane corrected with a giggle as she finally gave in to eating her spinach.

"They're both mutts...especially Black." Severus grumbled, causing Remus and "Snuffles" to flinch.

"Um...Severus, I can hear you." Remus told Severus meekly. Severus ignored him as he started eating again. While Severus wasn't looking, "Snuffles" walked over to Shyane and "begged" for some food. He gagged slightly when Shyane pushed the rest of her uneaten spinach in his mouth. Remus snorted as Snuffles gagged down the vegetables.

"They all gone, Mummy!" Shyane told Severus, who raised an eyebrow at a gagging Snuffles.

"Lupin, why the heck is your dog laying on the ground gagging." Severus asked Remus, who bit his lip in order to keep from laughing.

"Perhaps he needs more vegetables?" Remus suggested as he tried harder to hold back laughing.

____________________

_Draco,_

_Your detention was proposed until Madam Pomfrey deemed you well; and it seems you are. Please report to my living quarters at the time we discussed._

_Severus_

_P.S._

_Shyane says "Hi"._

______________

"Professor?" Draco called for Severus as he opened the unlocked bedroom door. Severus walked over to him followed by Shyane. "I got your letter."

"I said hi! I said hi! Did you get it!? Did you?!" Shyane asked excited, causing Draco to smile softly at her. He nodded his head. Shyane jumped up and down in excitement. "He got it! You did wrote it down, Mummy! You did!"

"Of course, I did!" Severus told Shyane. "IF I said I'm going to do something, then I'm going to do something."

"You say you no like Sniffles ever, but you like Sniffles." Shyane pointed out to Severus. Severus, thinking Shyane meet the dog, shook his head.

"I don't like the mutt and I probably never will..." He told Shyane, then said to Draco. "I'm going to a staff meeting, so it will take a while to get back. No sweets, no rough housing, and everything should be fine. Also...."

"What?" Draco asked curiously. Severus leaned in close to his ear and whispered so that Shyane wouldn't and couldn't hear.

"Don't play her at go fish."

"What?!"

"You heard me!"

"Why?"

"Just don't...If you know what's good for you." Severus told Draco as he walked to the door and opened it. "Fine some other suggestion, if she does suggest it and she will."

"I'll do my best to take good care of her sir." Draco told Severus who nodded.

"I know you will. I'll be back within an hour or so..." Severus told Draco as he squatted down and kissed the top of Shyane's head. "Bye-bye, Muppet."

"Bye-bye, Mummy Muppet." Shyane said. When Severus left, Draco closed the door with a sigh. He then blinked in stupor at Shyane staring at him. "Wanna pway?!"

"Um...what do you want to play?" Draco asked Shyane, who took a moment to think.

"I wanna play go fish!" She answered him, but pouted when he shook his head. "Why no bwother, Dray? Do you no wanna pway with Shyane?!"

"Of course I do!" Draco quickly answered. "How about a game of..."

"I wanna pay joke on otters like Miwser Siwius teached me!" Shyane told Draco, who tilted his head in curiosity.

"Jokes? Hm...tell me more..."

_______________

"Shh..." Draco told Shyane as they watched Remus and Sirius walk through Remus's office door only to have water dumped on them.

"What the..." Remus stuttered as he glanced down at himself, then Sirius, then himself, then Sirius, then himself, then Sirius, then himself, then Sirius...well you get the point. "I'M A RAINBOW! I'M A RAINBOW!"

Sirius just stood there trying to understand what happened.

"I didn't know Professor Remus was gay." A female student whispered to another.

"Drat, another switcher. If this keeps on, only ugly guys will be left for us girls." Another girl stated.

And everyone knows this is how a rumor begins.

At this point, Draco and Shyane busted out laughing at Remus and Sirius.

**___________________**

**AN: HELLO MY DEVOTED FANS AND NOT SO DEVOTED FANS! I HAVE UPDATED! NOW BOW DOWN AND WORSHIP MY GREATNESS! IF ENOUGH OF YOU REVIEW! I'LL UPDATE WITH YET ANOTHER CHAPTER I'VE JUST FINISHED TYPING UP!**

**TA-TA**


	23. Chapter 23

**No owny Harry Potter or make money from it!**

**"Shh..." Draco told Shyane as they watched Remus and Sirius walk through Remus's office door only to have water dumped on them.**

**"What the..." Remus stuttered as he glanced down at himself, then Sirius, then himself, then Sirius, then himself, then Sirius, then himself, then Sirius...well you get the point. "I'M A RAINBOW! I'M A RAINBOW!"**

**Sirius just stood there trying to understand what happened.**

**"I didn't know Professor Remus was gay." A female student whispered to another.**

**"Drat, another switcher. If this keeps on, only ugly guys will be left for us girls." Another girl stated.**

**And everyone knows this is how a rumor begins.**

**At this point, Draco and Shyane busted out laughing at Remus and Sirius.**

**___________________**

"Professor Lupin, I'm too old for time out!" Draco complied from "his" corner of the room. Remus shot a glare at Draco, who pouted.

"Turn around! You still have 10 minutes left in the corner!" Remus told Draco, who growled but complied. Shyane was also pouting from her corner.

"Can Shyane go from corner?" Shyane asked as she turned around. Remus shot a glare at her. She sniffed as her eyes watered. "P-p-pulease...Unky Remes?"

"...I..." Remus and Sirius's heart melted at her "puppy" dog look. "Fine, but no more pranks."

"But Miser Sniffle man said he pwayeded panks all the time!" Shyane argued.

"Two wrongs don't make a right." Remus told her, then he glared at "Snuffles".

"He's right; they can't." Sirius told Shyane.

"Yes, they can!" Shyane told Remus, who shook his head.

"No, they can't." Remus told Shyane.

"I think they can." Draco added.

"You would!" Sirius snapped. Draco frowned as he turned around while crossing his arms. Sirius sighed when he saw Draco's pained expression. Remus shot him a glare. Shyane tilted her head as she sensed the change of mood. "Dray-"

"Don't call me "Dray", Professor." Draco told him, earning a wince from Sirius at his tone.

"He didn't mean it like that." Remus told Draco, who snorted.

"Oh, he meant it like that..." Draco sneered while shaking his head. "Don't worry. I'm use to house prejudice..."

"What pryjudase?" Shyane asked curiously as she walked over to Draco.

"In this school, every house falls under a rank. Gryffindor is the "head honcho", followed by ravenclaw, hufflepuff, and last and most hated...my house."

"Draco, not every thinks like that." Remus told him as he walked over to him. "I don't."

"Maybe you don't...but...it doesn't matter. You're just one person out of many." Draco stated sadly as he looked down. "Not everyone is bad...and...not everyone can see that."

"Harry can." Sirius told Draco, who looked at him slowly. "He's worried about you and angry at the same time."

"..." Draco shook his head to get rid of the pained look that appeared when Sirius said Harry's name. "He's just pretending...Besides, I don't need anyone."

"Do you ned Shyane?" Shyane asked curiously as she climbed in Draco's lap. Draco smiled at her and thumped her nose lightly. She giggled.

"Sure...you're not so bad." Draco admitted. Shyane smiled at him.

"Yea!" Shyane exclaimed happily. "Cause Shyane ned her big bother to wove her and pway with her and teel her stowies and beat people up and..." She trailed off with a yawn.

"And tuck her in?" Draco teased as she nuzzled into his shirt.

"And kiss head goodnighty." She added as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Draco kissed her forehead and watched her drift off to sleep.

"I'll take her and put her to bed." Remus told Draco, who reluctantly gave her to him. "You are dismissed."

Remus port-keyed to Shyane's room, leaving Sirius and Draco alone. Draco coughed awkwardly and turned to leave. When he grabbed the doorknob, Sirius spoke.

"I'm sorry about my comment earilry...It was totally out of line. I...I guess I was thinking of your father." Sirius told Draco, who opened the door.

"I'm fine. It's nothing new." Draco told him with a wry smile on his lips.

"You're not your father." Sirius said, causing Draco to pause. "Don't act like him or you'll lose everything you care for."

"..." Draco left the room in deep thought.

"You'll lose everything...like I did."

* * *

**AN: HELLO MY DEVOTED FANS AND NOT SO DEVOTED FANS! I HAVE UPDATED! NOW BOW DOWN AND WORSHIP MY GREATNESS! IF ENOUGH OF YOU REVIEW! I'LL UPDATE WITH YET ANOTHER CHAPTER I'VE JUST FINISHED TYPING UP!**

**TA-TA**


	24. Chapter 24 unbeta

**No owny Harry Potter or make money from it!**

**"I'm sorry about my comment earilry...It was totally out of line. I...I guess I was thinking of your father." Sirius told Draco, who opened the door.**

**"I'm fine. It's nothing new." Draco told him with a wry smile on his lips.**

**"You're not your father." Sirius said, causing Draco to pause. "Don't act like him or you'll lose everything you care for."**

**"..." Draco left the room in deep thought.**

**"You'll lose everything...like I did."**

**___________________**

"You'll be working in pairs to find a counter curse to the curse assigned to you. Once assigned pairs, we will head to the libary and you can begin research. This is due the day after tomorrow." Sirius explained to the class. He was subsitiing for Remus, who was not feeling well due to the full moon tomorrow. "Let's see...Hermione and Pansy, Blaise and Ron, Luna and Goyle, Nevelle and Crab."

"WHAT?!" Everyone started compliing as Sirius kept naming outrageous pairs.

"And last but not least, Draco and Harry." He said with a certian twinkle in his eyes. Harry's eyes shot wide open, while Draco snapped his quil in half as he glared deadly at Sirius.

"You-you pounce!" Draco shouted while pointing at Sirius. The Slytherins snicrkled, while everyone frowned at the blantent disrepect of a teacher. "You planned this!"

"Planned this?"

"That's what I said!"

"Mister Malfoy, of course I planned this. It IS a lesson." Sirius replied innudeously. "And if you don't want yesterday's pusihment in front of the whole class, I suggest you apologize to me and not repeat this action."

"..." Draco's glare increased.

"I'm waiting." Everyone was staring intently at Draco, wondering what Sirius had on him as blackmail.

"I...I apologized Professor..." Draco stated stiffly. His eye twitched as he was gifted with a smile. Everyone in the room gasped at him.

"Now! Off to the libarary!" Sirius exclaimed while clasping his hands together. Draco stood up along with the rest of the class while gritting his teeth.

* * *

"Dra-Malfoy, you shouldn' t grit your teeth. It's bad for them." Harry said as they were searching one of the back rows of shelves for a book. Draco rolled his eyes, but stopped. He may be angry, but he didn't want to ruin his teeth.

"Potter, you shouldn't mind other people's buisness. It's bad for you." He retorted, then pouted slightly when he lost his place. "I lost my place. Whose idea was it to have some many books look a like with titles sounding almost the same?!"

Harry chuckled quietly at his expression. He quickly straighten his face when Draco looked at him.

"I saw that! Hmph!" Draco said as he started looking again.

"Um...How are you?" Harry asked curiously.

"I'm here." Draco answered tersely.

"I know that. I asked "how are you?""

"Why do you care?" Draco asked as he turned to face Harry with his arms crossed. "It's a little late to try and be friends. You messed that up on the first day."

"No, you did by being a snob. Of course, that could be natural for you." Harry answered, than said in a more caring tone when Draco flinched. "I...I don't know why I care. I just..."

"Just what Potter, just want to see how miserable I am?" Draco asked defensivly. He flinched when Harry grabbed his arms with a growl. He turned Draco around competely to face him.

"No! I..." Harry trailed off as he leaned in to kiss Draco.

"Dray!" A familar voice shouted as she ran down the row of shelves to Draco. Draco quickly pushed Harry, who flashed him a hurt look, away. He bent down and picked Shyane up in his arms. "I miss my Dray-Dray."

"Is that so?" Draco asked teasingly. He walked away from Harry without looking back.

_____________

Harry slid down against the book shelves with a confused and dissapointed sigh. Why does Draco keep pushing him away? Why does he care? When DID he start to care? Was he about to kiss him?! When did he turn gay?! Why was Barney purple!?

"Harry?" Sirius called Harry's name, causing him to look up. He slid down to the floor next to Harry. "Pence for your thoughts?"

"It's...it's nothing..."

"Harry, you're not a very good liar." Sirius joked. Harry smiled a little.

"It's just...Did you ever care for someone, but...they keep pushing you away no matter what you do."

"Everyday." Sirius answered turthyfully with a slight somber look.

"Everyday?" Harry repeated, then asked curiously. "Who?"

"You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine."

"...Draco..." Harry answered relunctanly.

"Severus."

"Slytherins." They said at the same time with a wry smile on their face. "At least you have a chance. What do you mean I have a chance?!" (AN: Still talking in unision.)

"You and Professor Snape have moved past your gudges." Harry pointed out.

"I guess...He doesn't aruge with me everytime we see each other..." Sirius agreed, then pointed out to Harry. "And you and Draco are talking...wasn't there times when you both just talked like friends?"

"Yeah...now that I think about it. There were lots of times this school year that Draco talked to me like a person." Harry agreed happily. He then frowned in thought. "Sirius...let's make a goal."

"A goal?" Sirius asked in confusion and curiousty.

"I've been reading this...er...self-help book... don't-ask-me-why...and...it said to get something you think is a big goal, just break it down into smaller goals." Harry explained. "The big goal is to get them to...to care for us..."

"I see...so, the first goal is to get them to talk to us like equals and friends or friend-like." Sirius stated. Harry nodded his head. "That sounds easier than it is."

"I know..."

"But hey! I've always loved a challenge." Sirius said optmistcally as he slapped his leg. "Bring on the glares!"

"The detentions!" Harry added.

"The curses!"

"The hits!"

"And last but not least..."

"The kisses." They said together, then laughed. They never noticed Draco and Severus walk up to them. Draco and Severus shared an annoyed look. Shyane just giggled from Draco's arms.

"Potter, get your arse off the floor. Professor Snape helped me find the book we were looking for. It's over there on the table." Draco told Harry, who stopped laughing and did as told. Draco handed Shyane to Severus, then motioned for Harry to follow him. "I swear, I leave for one second and you lose your damn mind. Straighten yourself up, you look like an unkept muggle."

Severus and Sirius watched with slight amusement as Draco made Harry sit down and study.

"They're like a cute married couple." Sirius stated out loud. Severus smirked.

"We know who wears the pants." Severus stated as he walked away.

"See you, Miser Blue!" Shyane shouted over Severus shoulders, earning a loud "shh..." from the libararian. She turned to look at the libarain. "Bwess you."

"..." Severus rolled his eyes, never noticing Sirius watching them with a slight smile.

"Professor, are you okay?" Nevelle asked Sirius, starling him. He blinked as he quickly got up. He almost forgot he was on the floor. He coughed to hide his embareasement.

"I'm fine...I was just looking for something I dropped...uh...carry on now."

**AN: HELLO MY DEVOTED FANS AND SOON TO BE DEVOTED FANS! I HAVE UPDATED YET AGAIN! NOW BOW DOWN AND WORSHIP MY GREATNESS! IF ENOUGH OF YOU REVIEW! I'LL UPDATE WITH YET ANOTHER CHAPTER I'VE JUST FINISHED TYPING UP! OH, AND FYI............IT'S ! ^.^ REVIEW!**

**TA-TA**


	25. Chapter 25

**No owny Harry Potter or make money from it!**

**"Potter, get your arse off the floor. Professor Snape helped me find the book we were looking for. It's over there on the table." Draco told Harry, who stopped laughing and did as told. Draco handed Shyane to Severus, then motioned for Harry to follow him. "I swear, I leave for one second and you lose your damn mind. Straighten yourself up, you look like an unkept muggle."**

**Severus and Sirius watched with slight amusement as Draco made Harry sit down and study.**

**"They're like a cute married couple." Sirius stated out loud. Severus smirked.**

**"We know who wears the pants." Severus stated as he walked away.**

**"See you, Miser Blue!" Shyane shouted over Severus shoulders, earning a loud "shh..." from the libararian. She turned to look at the libarain. "Bwess you."**

**"..." Severus rolled his eyes, never noticing Sirius watching them with a slight smile.**

**"Professor, are you okay?" Nevelle asked Sirius, starling him. He blinked as he quickly got up. He almost forgot he was on the floor. He coughed to hide his embarrassment.**

**"I'm fine...I was just looking for something I dropped...uh...carry on now."

* * *

**

"And that's how to counter the curse." Draco finished explaining to Harry, who nodded his head.

"Okay, got it." Harry told Draco. "Draco...um..."

"What is it, Potter? I thought you said you had the answer." Draco said to Harry with a small frown. Harry shook his head.

"I do...I do have it. It's just...are you doing anything tomorrow..." Harry asked Draco with a slightly blush.

"What the dickens do you mean?" Draco asked Harry in confusion.

"You...will you like to eat lunch with me?" Harry asked. Draco was just about to answer when the new exchanged student, Maverick walked up to them. He grinned at Draco, who blushed slightly. Hey, he was hot! He has short black hair with honey dripped eyes that could cause anyone to melt. Harry frowned. "Do you need something?"

"Lunch, tomorrow. Me and you, Draco." He told Draco, who nodded his head. He flashed Draco another grin, who swooned, and left. Harry glared at him, then at Draco.

"You aren't going to eat lunch with him tomorrow?" Harry asked Draco, who nodded his head.

"OMG! I have to get ready." Draco said as he packed his things and got up.

"But its only 9:30." Harry protested.

"Exactly! I have only around 10 hours." With that Draco left. Harry frowned deeply. These past days, all Harry's been trying to do was be nice to Draco and spend time with him...but, it seemed like it was all in vain. This "Maverick" was a new transfer student; and the school's new residential "bad boy". He shook his head. It was time to take action. If Draco wanted a bad-boy to order him around, then he was gonna get one! And you better believe sure shit-ing well, it wasn't gonna be Maverick.

* * *

"Mummy?" Shyane said as she tugged on Severus sleeve sleepily.

"Hm?" Severus hummed as he shifted her. He was walking them towards their rooms.

"I wanna see my daddy when he come 'morrow." Shyane told Severus, who eyes widen.

"He's WHAT?" Severus exclaimed once they were in their rooms.

"He coming to apologize." Shyane told Severus, who frowned. "Can I, huh? Huh, Mummy?"

"We'll see..." Severus told her. She nodded and slowly drifted off to sleep. "I still don't trust him."

NEXT DAY

"Hermione! Ron!" Luna shouted as she ran up to them.

"What? What's wrong?" Hermione asked as she took in her flushed face.

"It's Harry! He's-He's-" She was cut off by a loud whistle of appreciation. Hermione was about to ask her what was wrong with Harry, but Ron shook her and pointed over Luna's shoulder.

"Look 'Mione." Ron told her; and when she did, she almost passed out. Harry was walking down the hall towards them wearing black boots, black leather pants, tight shirt, his robes were opened and his hands were stuck his pocket; and to top it off, his left ear and right eyebrow had earrings on them.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as he stopped in front of them. He made Hermione blush slightly when he gave her a mishivous grin. "What in the world?"

"Mate, what happened?" Ron asked curiously.

"Change happened." Harry told Ron, then said. "Breakfast, now."

"Uh, sure." Ron agreed. Hermione nodded her head; and they both followed Harry who already left. Just before they made it to the hall to eat, they ran into Draco. Draco took in Harry's appearance with a slight frown. Harry told Hermione and Ron to go ahead without him.

"You sure, Mate?" Ron asked Harry who nodded. Hermione tugged on his arm and pulled him in after sending a look at Harry that said "you-better-know-what-you're-doing".

"Ha-Potter?" Draco questioned Harry, who smirked at him.

"That seems to be my name, Love. Is there something you want?" Harrry asked Draco, who blushed slightly and shook his head. "There's something I want."

"Ha-Harry?" Draco squeaked out when Harry leaned in dangerously close.

"Spend all day with me tomorrow when we go to hogsmede." Harry told Draco, who nodded his head in a slight daze. Harry grinned at him and walked into the main hall for lunch. _Oh, yeah. I'm bad ass._

Draco followed in shortly still slightly dazed at Harry's new look. It was quickly shaken off when someone wrapped their arm around Draco from behind. Draco yelped and turned to curse whoever had the nerve, only to stop short.

"Maverick." Draco said as Maverick walked Draco to a couple of empty seats. They both sat down.

"So, tell me about yourself."

* * *

"Imbenails!" Shyane shouted to some Griffindors that were passing by. Severus grinned down at her as she kept skipping happily. "Miser Back!"

"Hello, Cherub." Sirius greeted Shyane and gently ruffled her hair, earning a giggle from Shyane. Severus rolled his eyes. He knew what was coming. "Hello, Severus. Where are you two headed?"

"Even though its none of your business, I'm heading to the head master's office." Severus told Sirius, whose smile faltered slightly.

"I'll walk with you. I'm heading that way also." Sirius told them. Shyane held her hands up to be picked up by Sirius, who did. They then began walking again. Sirius bounced a giggling Shyane into the air over and over. "And up goes the cherub with wings!"

"Up! Up!" Shyane chanted as Severus whispered Dumbledore's password. The door opened and they walked up the stairs.

"You wanted something Headma..." Severus trailed off when he saw that Dumbledore wasn't alone.

"Lucius.../MALFOY!" Severus whispered/Sirius exclaimed at the same time. Shyane just stared at him.

"Black." Lucius gave Sirius a bland greeting. He then looked at Severus with a slightly sorrowful expression. "Severus..."

"What is he doing here, Albus?" Severus asked Albus.

"He's here to ask for your permission to see if Shyane is truly his daughter." Albus told Severus, whose frown deepen.

"As if he'll agree-" Sirius started, but was cut off when Severus answered with a "Yes". "WHAT? You can't be serious?"

"I don't think that its not any of your business." Lucius told Sirius coldly. "If she is my daughter, she is entitled to some of the Malfoy fortune. I am also entitled to come and see her or she can come and see me."

"She is your daughter...you don't need to run a taste...you already know." Severus told Lucius. "I won't allow her to come see you at the manor. If you want to see her, you'll have to come visit her at pre-scheduled times."

"SEVERUS!" Sirius growled and shook his head. "The man's a known-"

"Please refrain from yelling near my daughter. You are frightening her." Severus to Sirius, who glanced at Shyane. She was staring at him in slight confusion and fear. He then said to Lucius. "Those are my terms."

"Fine." Lucius agreed, he then held his arms out. "May-may I hold her?"

Severus reluctantly handed a slightly sleepy Shyane to Lucius. Lucius gave her a little smile and received a big sleepy one in return. Shyane yawned cutely as she snuggled into Lucius's chest.

"You no bad..." Shyane whispered as she drifted off to sleep from Lucius gently rubbing her back. "My dada..."

"..." Lucius frowned when Severus moved to take her away. "Might I perhaps...tuck her in?"

"Follow me." Severus told Lucius as he turned towards the door. They both walked out of Dumbeldor's office. Sirius was the very image of a red hissing bull.

"Sirius?"

"HOW COULD HE COME HERE AND ACT LIKE EVERY-FUCKING-THING IS ALRIGHT? HE'S GONNA HURT HER AND SEVERUS! I KNOW IT! HOW DARE HE COME HERE! HE WASN'T THERE FOR HER NIGHTMARE THE OTHER DAY! HE WASN'T THERE TO PLAY GO FISH AND TIE REMUS UP! HE WASN'T THERE TO KISS HER BOO BOO BETTER OR FOR HER TO STUFF ALL HER HEALTHY FOOD INTO WHEN SEVERUS WASN'T LOOKING! AND NOW HE'S BACK! AND WHAT MADE IT WORSE IS..." Sirius flopped down in a chair. Albus gasped when Sirius lifted his head. His whole body looked tired and aged. "...what made it worse is that Severus...he's still in love with him. I never had a chance. No matter what..."

"Sirius, my dear boy. Do not say you do not have a chance!" Albus scolded Sirius, who looked at him in slight shock. "You have spent more time with that girl then Lucius has ever did. Him coming here is not going to change the way she feels about you. And Severus does not hate you, you just need to keep being persistent. Don't give up."

"It seems pretty hopeless."

"Only if you're the hopeless."

* * *

**AN: HELLO MY DEVOTED FANS AND SOON TO BE DEVOTED FANS! I HAVE UPDATED YET AGAIN! NOW BOW DOWN AND WORSHIP MY GREATNESS! IF ENOUGH OF YOU REVIEW! I'LL UPDATE WITH YET ANOTHER CHAPTER I'VE JUST FINISHED TYPING UP! OH, AND FYI...IT'S ! ^.^ REVIEW!**

**TA-TA**


	26. Chapter 26

**No owny Harry Potter or make money from it!

* * *

**

_**RECAP:**_

_**"Sirius?"**_

_**"HOW COULD HE COME HERE AND ACT LIKE EVERY-FUCKING-THING IS ALRIGHT? HE'S GONNA HURT HER AND SEVERUS! I KNOW IT! HOW DARE HE COME HERE! HE WASN'T THERE FOR HER NIGHTMARE THE OTHER DAY! HE WASN'T THERE TO PLAY GO FISH AND TIE REMUS UP! HE WASN'T THERE TO KISS HER BOO BOO BETTER OR FOR HER TO STUFF ALL HER HEALTHY FOOD INTO WHEN SEVERUS WASN'T LOOKING! AND NOW HE'S BACK! AND WHAT MADE IT WORSE IS..." Sirius flopped down in a chair. Albus gasped when Sirius lefted his head. His whole body looked tired and aged. "...what made it worse is that Severus...he's still in love with him. I never had a chance. No matter what..."**_

_**"Sirius, my dear boy. Do not say you do not have a chance!" Albus scolded Sirius, who looked at him in slight shock. "You have spent more time with that girl then Lucius has ever did. Him coming here is not going to change the way she feels about you. And Severus does not hate you, you just need to keep being persitant. Don't give up."**_

_**"It seems pretty hopeless."**_

_**"Only if you're the hopeless."**_

* * *

Severus motioned for Lucius to follow him out of Shyane's room.

"Sev-" Lucius started, but Severus held up his hand. He placed a silence charm on Shyane rooms. "Severus...why didn't you tell me that we had a child together?"

"Why would I Lucius? You were married, that's why?" Severus hissed at him. "The one time I forgot to say the contraceptive spell...and here I am with a child. It wasn't meant to be. It wouldn't have ruined things."

"I would have claimed her as mine!" Lucius told Severus, surprising him by the sincerity of his voice. "It devastated me that my wife couldn't bare anymore children...and now, I find out I have another child...a beautiful girl..."

"Lucius..."

"I don't care if it would have caused an uproar." Lucius told Severus as he walked up to him. He picked Severus's hands up and held them to his heart. "Feel that...it's MY heart...I don't have much family...even if I seem cold and calculating all the time, I do care for them. My wife...is gone...and all I have is my son. Please...please give me my daughter to love."

"..." Severus was at a lose as what to say. His eyes soften as he took in Lucius features. He looked worn right now...worn and vulnerable. "She's as much as mine as she is yours. You can visit her under the same conditions I've stated eariler.

"Father?" Draco exclaimed as he walked into the room. Severus quickly pulled his hands out of Lucius' and took some steps back. Draco looked at them curiously and slightly fearful. Lucius sighed and gestured for Draco to come closer; however, Severus stepped in front of Draco. Lucius shot him a look confusion.

"If you hit and beat Draco, I won't let you near him or her." Severus told Lucius whose eyes widen. "From now on, I am montiring him Lucius. If you are upset, find another way to vent out your anger. Don't hit your child. Never hit your child."

"..." Draco watched his father bow his head in shame, something a Malfoy NEVER does.

"You are right..." He told Severus, then said to Draco. "I apologize, my son. It will never happen again. I...I was just so hurt..."

"It's alright father." Draco told Lucius and gave him a small smile. He then looked at Severus. "I...I'm going to study in Shyane's room."

"Go ahead. I'll have the house elves bring you some snacks. Is Potter still coming by?" Severus asked Draco, who blushed slightly and nodded. Lucius watched as Draco quickly took off into Shyane's room.

"Looks like little Dragon has a crush." Lucius stated. Severus gave the door a small smile. He then looked at Lucius.

"It would seem that way. I'm also pretty sure its not just one-sided." Severus told Lucius, whose eyes widen in shock.

"Severus...do...do you think there's still a chance for us?" Lucius asked Severus, who frowned slightly in thought. Before he answered, someone popped into his room. "Black!"

"Still here Malfoy!" Sirius growled in anger. Severus sighed and touched Sirius on the shoulder to get him to calm down, which he did (though it was from shock of Severus touching him). Lucius' eyes narrowed at the gesture. Sirius shook his head and gave Severus a small smile. "Are you ready to go?"

"Let me get a thicker robe." Severus told Sirius and left towards his room, which was down the hall.

"Where are you two going?" Lucius asked sounding disinterested, but Sirius knew better. Sirius shot Lucius a 100 watt grin.

"On a date, a pinic if you must know." Sirius told Lucius as he gestured to the picnic basket he was carrying. Lucius growled and was about to say something when Severus came back. "Got everything."

"Not everyone is an imbecile." Severus told Sirius. Severus waved his hand at the entrance to his "house" and it opened. He waved his hand again and pushed Lucius out. "Come back tomorrow. Now let's go Black." Severus slammed the door and he and Severus left.

When they appeared, it was at the edge of the black/dark/? forest.

"Let's go find those ingredients."

* * *

Severus watched Sirius out of the corner of his eye, wondering why he agreed to help him search for ingrediant when no one else would. Sirius was like an unsolved puzzle to Severus. The more he couldn't fit it together, the more he tried. Severus blushed slightly to himself on the meaning.

"Look what I found." Sirius said as he knelt down to a yellow plant shaped like a bell with blue speckles on it. "I've read about this plant before. It mimics you."

"It mimics you." The plant repeated in a monotonous voice.

"Isn't it awesome!"

"Isn't it awesome!"

"What are you five, Black?" Severus asked Sirius as he crouched down besides him.

"What are you five, Black?" The plant repeated. Sirius chuckled, which caused the plant to chuckle tonelessly too. Severus rolled his eyes as he stood up and walked towards some black plants.

"Oh, what are those?" Sirius asked as he followed Severus. He crouched down and blinked in surprise when the flower's vine caught his wrist and pulled. It knocked him off balance. The bud quickly planted a kiss on the side of Sirius' cheek. Severus snorted in amusement as the rest of the flowers started kissing him. Sirius was struggling at first, but soon a mischievous look came on his face. He caught Severus' leg and yanked it from under him. This caused Severus to be in the same position he was in besides him. Severus struggled slightly angry, but then he started laughing a little when the plants started kissing and tickling him.

"Why are you dressed like that, Potter?" Draco asked Harry curiously. Harry blushed slightly.

"I thought it was time for a change." He told Draco, who raised an eyebrow.

"So, it had nothing to do with the new student, Maverick?" He asked Harry as he crossed his arms.

"No...I just got tired of the...um...old goody-two shoes image." Harry told him.

"I wasn't." Draco admitted to Harry, who looked at Draco in shock. Draco quickly went back to looking at his book. "Now, it says here that we would need to do the two curses at the same time in unison chant in order to nullify Agonia (A-go-nia). We would also have to cross our wand beams (whatever the wand shots out) and make them into one. Potter, are you listening?"

"Dra-" Harry started, but a big yawn from Shyane caused Draco's attention to shift to her. Shyane rubbed her eyes sleepily, then noticed Draco.

"Dray!" She exclaimed as she jumped into his arms. Draco smiled as she nuzzled his chest.

"Little Dragon." Draco greeted her. Shyane shook her head and looked up at Draco.

"You Little Dragon." She pointed out. Draco nodded his head, then thought. He then smiled and thumbed her nose lightly.

"You're Baby Dragon." He told her.

"RA! RA!" She shouted as she tried to bite him. Draco fell down "in pain". She then turned to Harry and jumped on him. Harry laughed as she tried to "eat" him.

* * *

**AN: HELLO MY DEVOTED FANS AND SOON TO BE DEVOTED FANS! I HAVE UPDATED YET AGAIN! NOW BOW DOWN AND WORSHIP MY GREATNESS! IF ENOUGH OF YOU REVIEW! I'LL UPDATE WITH YET ANOTHER CHAPTER I'VE JUST FINISHED TYPING UP! OH, AND I KIND OF LIED ABOUT THIS BEING LONG...IT JUST SO HARD TO UPDATE WHEN YOU'RE DEPRESSED! ^.^ REVIEW!**

**TA-TA**


	27. Chapter 27

**No owny Harry Potter or make money from it!

* * *

**

_**WARNING: CHAPTER MAY BE SHORT...REALLY SHORT, BUT ABSORB ALL YOU CAN!**

* * *

_

"I thought it was time for a change." He told Draco, who raised an eyebrow.

"So, it had nothing to do with the new student, Maverick?" He asked Harry as he crossed his arms.

"No...I just got tired of the...um...old goody-two shoes image." Harry told him.

"I wasn't." Draco admitted to Harry, who looked at Draco in shock. Draco quickly went back to looking at his book. "Now, it says here that we would need to do the two curses at the same time in unison chant in order to nullify Agonia (A-go-nia). We would also have to cross our wand beams (whatever the wand shots out) and make them into one. Potter, are you listening?"

"Dra-" Harry started, but a big yawn from Shyane caused Draco's attention to shift to her. Shyane rubbed her eyes sleepily, then noticed Draco.

"Dray!" She exclaimed as she jumped into his arms. Draco smiled as she nuzzled his chest.

"Little Dragon." Draco greeted her. Shyane shook her head and looked up at Draco.

"You Little Dragon." She pointed out. Draco nodded his head, then thought. He then smiled and thumbed her nose lightly.

"You're Baby Dragon." He told her.

"RA! RA!" She shouted as she tried to bite him. Draco fell down "in pain". She then turned to Harry and jumped on him. Harry laughed as she tried to "eat" him.

* * *

Severus yawned as he and Sirius finally made it back to his rooms.

"Tired?" He asked Severus, who yawned and nodded his head. "Then rest, I'll catalog all of these ingredients and place them in a jar so they won't spoil."

"I'll do them-" Severus was cut off when Sirius placed a finger on his lips. His face grew hot as he and Sirius locked eyes.

"I said I'll do them. Now, go to sleep." He told Severus as he slowly dragged his finger down his lips and to his chin. He lifted Severus's chin and bent down to place a soft kiss on Severus forehead. "Go."

Severus numbly nodded his head and left for bed. He wasn't sure if he was tired or his mind had a small overload as he laid down, but he just didn't know what to say or think.

Meanwhile, Sirius was smirking at his small victory. As he did a mini dance, he noticed all the ingredients he promised to do and the smirked dropped off his face.

"Damn."

WITH DRACO AND HARRY

"And she's asleep again." Draco whispered to Harry, who smiled at Shyane's sleeping form.

"Looks like we managed to wear HER out for once." Harry told Draco, who giggled a little. "Let's go before we wake her."

They both left Shyane's rooms and closed the door quietly behind them.

"So...now that we've finished our assignment, I should go." Harry said with a disappointed sigh.

"You sound like you didn't want us to finish." Draco pointed out, earning a slight blush from Harry.

"I do...I want to have a good grade. I really do...it's just that..." Harry trailed off as he looked at Draco's expecting face. Harry took a deep breath and built up all the courage he could. He nor Draco noticed an amused Sirius watching them from behind the desk he was jar-ing plants. " I like spending time with you."

"Potter?" Draco blushed at the sincerity of Harry's voice.

"I...I really like you, Draco." Harry confessed to Draco whose blush deepen. Draco bit his bottom lip and looked away. "Draco?"

"I...I'm sorry, Potter...Harry." Draco said as he looked at Harry with a little guilt in his eyes and on his face. Harry frowned. "But...I have a boyfriend..."

"Maverick." Harry spat in anger. Draco was about to run passed Harry, but Harry grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"Harry-" Draco was cut off when Harry kissed him long and hard on the lips. When he pulled away, Draco was left in a slight daze. "Harry?" He then snapped out of his daze and slapped Harry and ran out of Severus's living quarters.

"..." Harry just stared at the door with a hand on his cheek.

"Lion?" Sirius voice called as he walked up to Harry. Harry looked at Sirius sadly and sniffed. "..."

"..." Harry shook his head and took off out of the room towards his own. Sirius sighed as he sat back down. Harry will talk when he's ready.

* * *

NEXT DAY WITH DRACO AND HARRY IN CLASS

"Next to explain is Draco and Harry." Sirius called them up to explain the curse and counter curse. Both of them groaned mentally as they stood up and presented their part of their project. Once they were finished, they jetasined straight back to their seats.

Sirius sighed and waved his hand.

"Class dismissed. No homework." Sirius told them, causing them to cheer. "Draco, Harry please stay after class."

Harry and Draco glanced at each other then Sirius, but did as told. Once everyone left, Sirius walked up to them. Harry sent him a warning look.

"Severus and I are going to hogsmede/? tomorrow with Shyane and was wondering if you would like to join us in a little outing?" Sirius asked them.

"I've got nothing to do." Harry mumbled after he shot Draco, who was looking, a look.

"I've got a date actually." Draco told Sirius who raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"It'll be fine. Shyane really wants you to come." Sirius told Draco, who shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"You can not use my sister against me." Draco told Sirius who raised his other eyebrow, causing Draco and Harry to chuckle at how ridculus he looked. "Anyway, the guy I'm dating is really hot."

"Headed and arrogant." Harry quickly added with a slight glare as he crossed his arms. Draco glared at Harry.

"He is not."

"He is and you're being shallow! You only want to date him because of his status and looks." Harry told Draco, who shot him a hurt look. "It's true!"

"You don't know anything, Potter!" Draco told Harry, then said. "At least, I LIKE him! I can't stand you, POTTER! I don't even know why I try to be friends with you!"

"I don't know why either, you pounce!" Harry told Draco, who gridded his teeth together.

"You rag-a-muffin!"

"Stuck up, ice git!"

"Soiled-suit, sissy!"

"Spoiled snot-nosed brat!"

"Ill-fitted miscreant!"

"BOTH YOU YOU, SHUT UP!" Sirius shouted to them causing them to glare at each other.

"I'm gone, arsehole!" Draco shouted as he stomped towards the door, before he turned around. "I need that parchment back that you borrowed."

"Huh, oh, here." Harry said. Draco nodded his head as he took it.

"Thank you." Draco told Harry then stomped back to the door. "Oh! And I don't have and never WILL have a snotty nose."

"..." With that said, Draco left through the door.

"I think that went well." Sirius said with a grin. Harry's hand twitched towards his wand. "Um, right on to class with you."

"..."

* * *

"Weee...!" Severus watched as Lucius played "airplane" with Shyane. Severus had to cancel all his classes because one of the students caused it to be containment for awhile.

"I have a meeting with Dumbledore." Severus told Lucius as he headed for his fireplace. "I have wards placed all over the room, you won't be able to get out without me lifting them. It'll only take a little while."

"You don't trust me?" Lucius asked in a slightly hurt voice.

"No." Severus answered simply and he left. Shyane pouted and sniffed.

"I want my mummy!" She cried.

"Why do you call Severus your "mummy"?" Lucius asked curiously.

"Cause when Shyane was little, Mummy use to talk about Dray-Dray's mummy and how she use to take care of Dray-Dray. She did everything Mummy did for me, so Mummy is mummy!" Shyane explained causing Lucius to nod at her reasoning. "And you...you are Dada."

"What happened to Daddy?" Lucius asked Shyane, who smiled and giggled.

"He teaching."

"Huh?"

* * *

**AN: HELLO MY DEVOTED FANS AND SOON TO BE DEVOTED FANS! I HAVE UPDATED YET AGAIN! NOW BOW DOWN AND WORSHIP MY GREATNESS! IF ENOUGH OF YOU REVIEW! I'LL UPDATE WITH YET ANOTHER CHAPTER I'VE JUST FINISHED TYPING UP! OH, AND I KIND OF LIED ABOUT THIS BEING LONG...IT JUST SO HARD TO UPDATE WHEN YOU'RE DEPRESSED! ^.^ REVIEW!**

**TA-TA**

NO, OWN hARRY POTTER...I WISH THOUGH...


	28. Chapter 28

**No owny Harry Potter or make money from it!

* * *

**

_WARNING: CHAPTER MAY BE SHORT...REALLY SHORT, BUT ABSORB ALL YOU CAN!

* * *

_

"I want this for Daddy." Shyane told Severus as she pointed to a little doll, which was charmed to look like the child who wanted it. "That way he can keep little Shyane every he go."

"Tch. He'll probably use it till he gets the real one..." Sirius grumbled, earning a look of warning from Severus. "Hmph!"

"If that is what you wish." Severus told her. He picked up the doll. They (Shyane, Severus, Harry, and Sirius) walked to the front of the store and payed for it.

"What's next?" Sirius asked Severus as they walked out the store. Severus handed Shyane her doll, then picked her up.

"Potter will watch Shyane while we visit the potions ingredient shop. There are far too many things that she should not see in there." Severus told Sirius as he handed her to Harry. "Be good Baby Dragon."

"Kay..." She told Severus as he and Sirius walked off. "To the park Potterr!"

"Geeze, where's the please at?" Harry grumbled in a teasing tone, causing Shyane to giggle.

"Pretty please..." She said, even though Harry was already walking towards the park. Harry rolled his eyes.

Unbeknown (AN: I hate this word...don't know why.) to Harry, was chasing Shyane around, he was being watched by Draco. Draco was waiting for Mavrick to be done with some business that he had to conduct in the leacky cauldron. It was annoying to say the least, I mean who ask for their date to leave so they could talk to other people! To top it off, Draco was standing there for about half an hour now.

"Potter." Draco walked up to Shyane and Harry, who paused in their play.

"Draco." Harry greeted back. "Where's your...date?"

"Conducting business, not that its any of yours."

"What kind of date conducts business ON a DATE?" Harry asked Draco, who huffed and crossed his arms. Draco was about to snap at Harry, when Shyane ran up.

"Eat ice cream with me and Hawy." Shyane told Draco as she grabbed one each of his and Harry's hand. "Please."

"Well...I am a little hungry." Draco reluctantly agreed as he allowed his self to be pulled by Shyane who was smirking (unbeknown to them). Her eyes turned red momentarily.

* * *

"What in the hell do you need a whale's scrotum for!" Sirius shouted in disbelief when Severus placed it into his shopping basket. This earned some looks of amusement and annoyance from other customers. Severus rolled his eyes as he went down the aisle and picked up another item. "Monkey tail?"

"Stop yelling, you imbecile." Severus scolded Sirius, who ignored him and picked the monkey tail up. It moved on its on.

"Look, Severus, I'm a monkey!" Sirius told him as he held the monkey tail behind him with the tail still swinging on its on. Severus rolled his eyes as he reached around Sirius and grabbed the tail.

"I knew that without the tail." Severus pointed out, earning a pout.

"You were a cute monkey." A female told them as she walked up to them. She looked Sirius up and down. "I take it you don't come here often."

"Never had the need to, and I don't think I will any time in the future." He told her with a grin. Severus's eyes narrowed due to some unknown emotions. "I take it you come here a lot."

"We all need these eventually." She said as she gestured to the ingredients. "I come in here and TAKE what I want."

"A woman in charge, nice."

"Oh, I like to take charge alright." She told Sirius flirtatiously. Severus's face redden as she flashed Sirius a flirtatious smile.

SEVERUS' POV

_JUST WHO DOES THAT WHORE THINK SHE IS? _I thought to myself in anger. _And Black! What the hell is he doing flirting back! That...ugh! Wait! Why am I getting worked up...It's not like...we're dating..._

END OF SEVERUS' POV

"..." Severus walked away, leaving Sirius and the woman. Or at least, he tried to.

"Wait up from me, Severus." Sirius said, interrupting the woman. She frowned lightly. "Sorry, got to go."

"But-" She was cut off as Sirius ran after Severus. "Damn...why are all the good ones poofs?"

"You could have hinted you were ready to leave." Sirius told Severus as they walked out of the shop.

"And interrupt your flirty chanter, I think not." Severus told him sarcastically.

"It's good to know I still have it." Sirius told Severus with a smirk. Severus turned around and glared at Sirius. "WHAT?"

"I-YOU-UGH!" Severus gave up and stormed off to find Shyane and Harry. Sirius just blinked in confusion at what caused Severus to explode like that...this time.

**AN: HELLO MY DEVOTED FANS AND SOON TO BE DEVOTED FANS! I HAVE UPDATED YET AGAIN! NOW BOW DOWN AND WORSHIP MY GREATNESS! IF ENOUGH OF YOU REVIEW! I'LL UPDATE WITH YET ANOTHER CHAPTER I'VE JUST FINISHED TYPING UP! ! ^.^ REVIEW!**

**TA-TA**

NO, OWN hARRY POTTER...I WISH THOUGH...


End file.
